Black Butler, New Life
by AnimeCujo
Summary: I decided to add a new character to Black Butler. Her name is Sierra, she's an angel, she lives among humans since she finds them fascinating and has long been charged with watching over the Phantomhive family, like a guardian angel. This story takes place in London 2012 after Ciel has been turned into a demon. Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I have nothing to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to add a new character to Black Butler. Her name is Sierra, she's an angel, she lives among humans since she finds them fascinating and has long been charged with watching over the Phantomhive family, like a guardian angel. This story takes place in London 2012 after Ciel has been turned into a demon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I have nothing to do with it. This is of my own creative thought process.

Chapter 1: New Life

_It was never supposed to happen this way. He, his whole family, was mine to watch over, to protect if you will, but always from a distance so that they would be able to make their own choices. It is that choice of free will that He has given them that makes their lives so unpredictable and makes them worth living. I have failed him. _

Sierra looked over her shoulder. She knew someone was watching her, staring at her back, she could feel it. Someone was watching her from afar, almost stalking as she went about her day doing various errands to help the helpless in London. Picking up bread and fruit to feed the homeless that lined the streets. There seemed to be so many more of them since the recession of 2012, never enough to go around either.

_The poor, they always suffer the most_, she thought as she looked over her shoulder again, waist length light brown hair blowing lightly in the wind. It was fall and the chill in the air was evident as she walked down the busy sidewalk to her townhouse in the city.

_Better take this somewhere else, _she thought slyly, _no need to involve others,_ as she turned down a dark alley on her right. She knew whoever it was behind her would follow, but she could take care of herself. She had had an eternity to learn how to deal with unwanted advances. Sure enough, she felt the presence of another being as she walked slowly down the deserted ally way, her head bent over her groceries as if she were ignorant to the danger behind her. Just she and whomever felt the need to cause an issue on this autumn afternoon.

It took less than a second, but in that second, Sierra was grabbed by the elbow from behind, dropping her paper bag, and her back pushed forcefully against the cold, damp stone wall of the narrow alley. She felt her attacker press his body against hers, strong, lean and muscular, forcing her arm against the wall over her head. Still keep her gaze at the floor, she did not struggle, there was no point, she would soon have the upper hand anyways. She smiled slightly at the thought.

To her surprise, her attacker placed his hand gently under her chin, lifting it so that her silver eyes were forced to gaze upon his. What she saw was not what she expected, not in a thousand years. Red eyes. His eyes were a vibrant red framed by a chiseled face and slick ebony hair that angled around his face with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

Sierra blinked twice at the site, _it can't be, _she thought before she spoke the name would make this dream a reality. "Sebastian?"

He smiled slightly at the recognition, "It's good to see you to, Sierra", as he released his grip and took a step back, "It's been awhile. I apologize for the way I approached you, Madame, but I needed to know if you were going to cause a scene." The man bowed at the waist with his gloved right hand placed over his heart, the show of utmost respect to those of noble blood from a servant.

Sierra crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned, giving a disapproving look, "Really Sebastian, you could have just called my name. What would I have done? Run away? That's not my style and you know it."

Reverting to an upright position, Sebastian smirked, "Yes, of course. But are you not curious as to why I am here at all?"

Sierra placed her hands on her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes suspiciously, "I am actually. Why ARE you here, Sebastian? You got what you wanted, what you were contracted for. What do you need from me?"

Sebastian looked straight into her eyes, blood read against silver gray, and "Not exactly. There was a slight hiccup in the plans, if you will."

"What kind of hiccup?" Sierra asked as she shifted her weight on one leg and crossed her arms again. _What could he possibly want? He got what he wanted, Ciel's soul, right? That was the deal. It was contracted and there was nothing she could do about it. The Phantomhive line would end there and that was Ciel's choice when he made the contract with this demon. So, why is Sebastian being so cryptic? He can't possibly be here to gloat after everything? Well, he is a demon afterall._

Sebastian straightened up his posture even further and looked Sierra directly in her eyes, "Ciel has become a demon, Sierra, and I need your help to help me take him out of Hell."

"What?" Sierra blinked in rapid succession just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. _Don't be daft, Sierra! Angels don't hallucinate!_ She brought her hands to cradle to her head and shook it, "What do you mean, he's become a demon?" She challenged, as Sebastian averted his eyes.

"Ciel is a demon and is currently residing in Hell", Sebastian whispered, "He is in no pain, I assure you" He stated as he raised his eyes again to hers. "But removing him from there is of the utmost importance".

Sierra sighed and glared, "And you felt that you could come here and just drop this on me and I would comply to help you remove him from Hell?" She realized now that her voice was rising to a decibel that might attract attention from various people passing-by.

Sebastian bowed his head again, his velvety voice full of penitence, "You are the only other being I can trust his safety with, Madame." Raising his gaze again, "Are you willing to watch over the Phantomhive family again, or have you left that duty behind with rest of your past?"

_Damn him, _she cursed, rolling her eyes, "Alright! I will help you. But I am doing it for Ciel and it has nothing to do with you, Sebastian" she glared.

The demon laughed lightly, "Of course, Madame. I would think of it no other way".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To Hell and Back

"Do I really have to dress like this, Sebastian?" Sierra whined as Sebastian lead her to the edge of the cliff where the white roses bloomed and the entrance of the underworld began.

Sebastian glanced back at her and smirked, "This is how all female demons dress," he cooed, "You wouldn't want anybody to find out that you are actually an angel taking a stroll through Hell, now would you?" he feigned horror.

Sierra blushed. Yes, she was used to wearing less than this black leather body suit with iron mesh petticoat type apparel complete with six inch spiked heel thigh boots and arm length vinyl gloves and a ponytail pulled op so high on her head that she might have had a burning migraine if she were human, but this was just ridiculous. _Stupid demons, she thought, they're already beautiful, do they really need to amp up their sexuality by dressing so provocatively?_

Sebastian stopped at the edge of a cliff and if reading her thoughts stated matter-of-factly, "Yes, we have prey to catch. We need to look a way that will make us appealing in order to engage in a contract."

She glared at the demon again and sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

With that, Sebastian grabbed her wrist and cautioned, "It will be a long fall. Brace yourself", and jumped over the cliff, taking Sierra with him.

It seemed like an eternity before they hit solid ground. Sebastian lightly dusted himself off and offered Sierra his hand like an escort at a formal ball. She rolled her eyes and dusted herself off before refusing the invitation and taking a look around. Her silver gray eyes grew wide with horror. _So this is Hell_, she pondered, _no wonder nobody wants to come here when they pass_.

The angel's eyes scanned the landscape made of dusty red clay, winds blowing violently against ragged buildings and leafless trees bending in protest again the unrelenting force of unholy nature. Everything rust or blood red or burnt. No flowers grew, no plants thrived, no soul was to be seen except the occasional body that dragged itself across the ground with its hands, mouth agape and eyes hollow, moaning in agony.

Sierra turned her head into Sebastian's shoulder as his arms enclosed her frame. She fought back tears to see so much suffering in those who were not granted access to Paradise. _Dear Lord, please help these lost souls_, she thought, as she clung to the demon's coat.

"I should not have brought you here, "Sebastian stated, patting her back, "an angel should not see the other side of the coin to Heaven. I am sorry."

With that, Sierra pulled her head up and abruptly pushed away from Sebastian. She would not be coddled by a demon of all things. She stood straight and looked him icily in the eyes, "It is fine. Let's go find Ciel. I have no desire to be in this place any longer than necessary."

The demon smirked, "Of course not, Madame," and with that began walking at a face pace around the blood red lake that span before them.

The walk seemed to take forever. Sierra did her best to not look around at the lost souls scattered about Hell nor to notice the wails of anguish cries that forever sounded on the wind and did not cease to blow and blind her. _Now I know why Sebastian put my hair up on top of my head_, she thought_, if not, I would be blind_. She hated giving the demon credit for anything.

They rounded a corner and near a rock by the lake, in a small alcove lay Ciel, slumbering. He lay with his head against a large rock; one hand placed gently over his chest as he slept peacefully, unaware at the hellish chaos that surrounded him. He looked so peaceful, like an angel instead of a demon. His eye patch still remained over his right eye, as did his clothing from when he was turned 200 years ago.

Sierra gasped and clasped both hands over her chest. _Oh my Lord, he really has become a demon_, she thought as her insides collapsed into utter despair_, I thought that Sebastian might have been lying, that maybe he had tricked me down here to, I don't know, to sacrifice me, but no. There he slumbers, like the child he is, innocent._ The thought made her chest ache.

Sebastian snapped Sierra out of her daze, "We must move him now, Madame." He looked over at Sierra as she nodded in agreement.

"What did you do to him?" Sierra asked cautiously as she jerked her head in Ciel's direction.

Sebastian looked at the angel softly, "I put him to sleep since we entered Hell. I didn't want the Young Master to be shocked by his eternity as a demon. I thought it best for him to come to terms with his fate in due time, but I just never woke him." The demon shrugged innocently shrugged.

Sierra snorted, "Well, there's no use waiting around here. You might as well rouse him now, since you brought me down here and all that." She glanced furtively at the forest of dead trees lining the shore of the blood lake as she thought she saw movement there, but she could not be sure.

Sebastian nodded and walked over to the slumbering Ciel. Gently, he placed one hand under the boy's head and the other under his knees and lifted him to his chest, "Young master, it is time to wake up."

The young boy's eyes opened slowly, one covered by the eye patch and the other blue as a sapphire. "Sebastian?" Ciel croaked as if he had not spoken in a century (it was 2 actually), "What . . . where. . ." and his head fell slack against the demon's arm.

Sebastian turned swiftly on his heel, past Sierra, running in the opposite direction of which they came. "We are leaving. NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelations

The escape from Hell seemed to take forever. Everything was a red blur as a demon, an angel and another demon fled the underworld. At last, they reached the precipice at which they entered Hell, the field of white roses.

Sierra sunk to her knees, her hands on her thighs and gasped for air. Although it was not necessary, it was a force of habit that she had never seemed to rid herself of for over a millennia. That being said, it seemed that Sebastian hadn't either, since he breathed heavily a few feet away in the same position and cradling the small body of Ciel Phantomhive.

Sierra picked herself up and walked over to the demon holding the reason she had broken into Hell and out again for, "Is . . . is . . . how is he?" she gasped over Sebastian's shoulder looking down at the slumbering face of the young Earl.

Not looking up, the demon answered, "The young master is fine. He fainted from the sudden departure, but fine. I expect him to make a full recovery." With that, Sebastian looked over his shoulder to the anxious angel and smile slightly. "He needs rest though."

Sierra stood back for a moment, _a demon? He needs rest? What? _She thought. She placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder firmly, "We'll take him to my home. He can rest there and you can answer some questions, Sebastian."

The demon sighed and nodded in defeat. Sierra helped him to his feet as they made their way back to down town London.

At Sierra's townhouse on the outskirts of London, two demons and an angel made preparations for the night.

Unlocking the front door stepped in and sighed, this is not what she wanted. A demon and the human, err, demon she was supposed to have watched over hanging out at her flat in London. She shook her head as she motioned the demon and sleeping child forward. Up a quick flight of stairs into her 2 bedroom loft they went. The dining table sat on next to the stair case as did the living room with a large wrap around couch with the London skyline in the distance. There was an open kitchen, although she never used it for anything, angels did not eat. Down the hall were a bathroom and the 2 bedrooms, which Sierra gestured Sebastian to the smaller. He took the hint and laid Ciel down gently on the large bed. He proceeded to take of the young boy's shoes and then cover him with a soft pastel comforter. The demon then followed by removing the earl's rings and eye patch which he placed on the night stand, never waking the boy. Silently as they entered, they left, closing the door silently behind them.

Walking back to the main living area, Sierra stretched her arms wide to release the tension in her back. Seeing her discomfort, Sebastian trailing behind her, reached up and applied pressure to her shoulders and neck with adept fingers. The sudden connect made Sierra jump and turn around to face the demon.

"Don't touch me, Sebastian!" silver grey eyes flaming, she ordered, "You owe me an explanation." The demon stepped back, raising hands in obvious repentance and blushing slightly. _Damn it! _she cursed, inwardly, _why does he have to be so beautiful when he's sorry? I am furious with him and this is not helping. _ Sierra closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose while inhaling deeply, trying to calm herself.

Gaining some composure, she glared at the demon, "Go sit at the table. I'm going to change out of this dreadful demon garb and into something more normal." She whirled on her and started to her bedroom. Behind her back she heard Sebastian utter, "I think you look quite fine the way you are now, Madame." She snorted and continued to her room where she slammed the door harder than necessary.

Looking in the mirror, Sierra took in her appearance for the first time since Sebastian dressed her for the underworld. She stood there at an incredible height with light brown hair strung tightly at her crown and cascading down her pale shoulders like a waterfall of chocolate. Her face had makeup applied with blood red lipstick and red contacts that were making her eyes itch, but the rest of her outfit, oh my. Everything was skin tight and revealing. She had and angel's body which was beyond perfection, being created by Him, but still, there was no reason to flaunt it quite so much. She looked like a high class dominatrix! Sierra shook her head to clear the thought that ran through her mind, _never again_, she vowed as she peeled the vinyl gloves, boots, and body suit off. She sighed in relief as she pulled her hair out of the disturbingly high ponytail and it fell around her shoulders in soft waves. Taking another look at herself, she smiled slightly knowing that she was still there and dressing in her usual yoga pants and sports top before going to the restroom to wash the demon-esque makeup.

Leaving the sanctuary of her boudoir, Sierra walked into the dining area which was currently inhabited by a sitting Sebastian who looked up at her with smiling approval, "A much more fitting appearance, Madame" as he smiled.

Walking past to take a seat opposite him at the table, holding up her hand and rolling her eyes, "Don't, Sebastian. I am in no mood for your flattery."

The demon bowed his head slightly as she seated herself, "It is not flattery, but a simple statement, Madame."

Sierra rolled her eyes again and leaned forward on her hands, steepled in front of her face, "And stop calling me Madame. Geez, Sebastian, I may be an immortal being, but when you say that it makes me feel so, so, old!"

Sebastian bowed in response, "Of course."

Sierra rolled her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time today and then look directly at the demon across from her, "I believe you owe me an explanation, Sebastian." Gesturing to the door down the hall, "What? How did this all happen?" leaning forward, "I left for Heaven to take Ashe for judgment before Him after the bridge and I just figured that you would devour Ciel's soul. I mean, that was the contract, wasn't it? Lord knows, I tried to find a way around it, but in the end it was his decision, his free will and all."

Leaning ever further forward, Sierra searched those dull red eyes for a reason to explain their current predicament. _Come on, Sebastian, _she thought, _give me something to explain why the last heir of the family that I am supposed to be a guardian angel of ended up as a demon._

Looking down and straightening out his gloves, the demon sighed before meeting the gaze of the angel across the table from him. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly, sadly, almost, "I can tell you, or I can show you."

Sierra sat back abruptly, not sure what to ask for, "I just need the whole truth, Sebastian" she stated slowly and cautiously, eyeing carefully.

Never dropping her gaze, the demon smirked and his eyes flashed crystal magenta right before he slammed the angel against the wall, suspending her by the throat.

She never saw it coming. One second she was sitting, the next, she was being choked by a gloved hand ramming her against the brick wall in her house, 2 feet off the ground. She clawed pathetically against his firm hand to no avail, even though she didn't need the air it was instinctual that being choked is a bad thing.

Gaining some composure, Sierra glared at the demon holding her up, her eyes beginning to shift from silver grey to gold. A sign that she would soon unless her power as a holy being upon this lowly creature, _What the hell! _she screamed mentally _He knows what I am, why is he pressing his luck?_

With that thought, Sebastian lowered her to eye level and closed his eyes as he pressed her lips to hers. Sierra glared at him, furious that he thought this an invitation for this sort of intrusion, but as his lips melded to hers, her eyelids closed and she savored the taste of his lips on hers. Her body sank into the kiss as Sebastian gripped a handful of her hair and pushed her closer to him. Sierra felt her body relax and her heart race and she entwined both hands into the demon's hair. She pulled herself closer, as close as she could. Her breast upon his, her hips pushing against his, her tongue rolling over his as the continued his seductive serenade. Before she could moan in pleasure, it was all over.

Sierra's eyes flew open as she saw the events of the past unfold before her. Everything. It was all there as if she were seeing if first hand. The fight with Sebastian and Ashe. Ciel falling into the Thames. Sebastian taking Ciel to the demon's island. Ciel's soul being stolen by Claude Faustus. Alois Trancy's contract with Claude and then Hannah Annafellows. The final battle with Sebastian and Claude. And finally, Sebastian gathering Ciel in his arms, realizing that Ciel was made a demon by the contract between Hannah and Alois.

Sierra's eyes flashed golden and her hair turned completely white as she kicked Sebastian across the room away from her. Crying and gasping for air, she collapsed to the floor. Holding her head in her hands she sobbed, "No. No. It wasn't his choice. He was ready to die. To fulfill his side of the contract. That was his choice. Not this."

Sebastian picked himself up from across the room, dusted off and bent to help the sobbing angel up. "It could not be helped. It was never a fate I wanted for the young master."

Sierra gritted her teeth while tears streamed down her face and looked the demon directly in his eyes. "You're to blame." She screamed as she used her holy strength to throw him against the opposite wall. His body collided with the brick and Sebastian slid to floor, taking her anger in stride apparently. Sierra cried, "It's your fault!" And as she did her white feathered wings produced from her back which she used to fly over to Sebastian and pin him against the wall, much like he had done earlier to her.

Suspending the demon with one hand on his neck, the angel glared at him with all the power her golden gaze could give and accused, "You! You could have just taken his soul! The contract was fulfilled! But you waited. You waited till his memories came back so that you could have the soul you had worked so damn hard for! You bastard! This could have all been avoided if you had just kept to your Goddamn contract!"

As she choked out the last part, Sierra slumped down, let go of Sebastian, and crumpled to her knees, sobbing furiously. Her wings retracted, her hair returned to its normal caramel color and her eyes became silver gray pools where tears seemed to emerge with no end.

Sebastian kneeled next to her, enfolding her into his arms. She tried to push away, but could not find the strength now. She continued to sob into his overcoat until nothing came but dry heaves of anguish and extreme fatigue.

Sebastian picked Sierra much like he had Ciel earlier in the day and carried her to her bedroom. Quietly, he laid her out on the bed, which was purely for show, because like demons, angels didn't sleep. Sierra rolled over on her side toward the window and away from Sebastian.

She sensed him beginning to leave and while staring blankly out the window, she spoke, "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" he replied.

With as much distain and hatefulness Sierra could muster, "Don't you ever touch me again. You understand?"

With a stiff bow, one hand over his heart, Sebastian answered before swiftly exiting the room, "Of course, Madame."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Dawn

Ciel opened his eyes to see the morning light spill through the windows across his bed. Closing them again, he raised his arms above his head and gave them a good stretch, yawning. _I haven't slept like that in a while, _he thought, amused. The sound of the bedroom door opening caught his attention and he turned his head to see Sebastian walking towards him with a slight smile across his face.

"Good morning, my lord. I trust you slept well." Sebastian stated as he stopped by the bedside and bowed forward with one hand placed over his heart.

At this point, Ciel propped himself up on both elbows to further address his butler. _Where is my morning tea? _he pondered, noticing that his butler's hands were empty, _Sebastian is getting sloppy. _With an annoyed look, the young earl pushed back the covers when the realization hit him that he was not in his bed. He was somewhere else and still dressed in his day clothing.

"Sebastian! Where are we?" Ciel demanded looking furiously at his butler "And why am I still dressed? I don't sleep in day attire, you know that!" Swinging his legs over the bed to stand and to glare at the demon, Ciel stumbled and Sebastian grabbed his young master's shoulders to steady him.

"We are in Miss Sierra's household, my lord." Sebastian stated matter-of-factly as he straightened the earl's clothing, trying to smooth out the wrinkles from sleep. "You have been here since last night when we stole you out of Hell."

Ciel slapped away his butler's hands and began to straighten himself out, irritated. _That still doesn't explain why I am here, _the boy mentally grumbled, _And if this indeed where we are, then where is the mistress of this manor? I will give her a peace of my mind, angel or not. _Ciel fumed silently while Sebastian affixed his eye patch over his right eye which still boldly displayed his and Sebastian's contract mark. The left eye, normally a deep blue, flared a bright red and squinted murderously at his butler. With eye patch in its place and rings on his fingers, Ciel trudged for the bedroom door, Sebastian following a few steps behind a smirk playing on his lips.

"Sierra!" Ceil called as he entered the living area. Crossing his arms over his chest, Ciel focused a deadly glare at his host. Sierra stood in front of a large window in a cream colored silk robe, forehead pressed against the glass if deep in thought.

She turned around sadly to look at the boy whose family she was supposed to watch over and who was now lost to her forever. Her silver gray eyes met his icy red stare and she took in a sharp breath. He looked exactly the same as he did the last time she saw him alive on the bridge, except, where there was once a beautiful blue sapphire in his perfect face was a now glowing murderously red eye. _He really is a demon now. _She thought bitterly as she walked across the room to stand in front of Ciel, arms crossed over her chest.

"Sebastian!" Ciel demanded as he spun around to face his butler, "Tell me what is going on and why am I here instead of Hell. I became a demon so that is where I belong, not here in the home of an angel. And why don't I remember anything about being there?"

Sebastian stepped forward and took his place next to Sierra, _So much wrath in him, _she pondered. _Well, Ciel always had a short temper, but I've never seen so much power emanate off him before. His entire being is just shaking with anger._

Sebastian cleared his throat, "My lord, you were taken out of Hell for several reasons and I enlisted the help of Sierra since she is your family's guardian angel. I also needed someone outside of Hell that could be depended upon and trusted with your care once you were removed." Sierra turned her head to stare at the demon who explained the situation as simply as one might dictate a grocery list. _Is that_ w_hy you came to me to help take Ciel out of Hell? To be your safe house? _she thought suspiciously.

"That's not a good enough answer, Sebastian," Ciel seethed, glaring at the pair in front of him. "You took me out, but why? We left for the underworld after I turned and that was . . . ," he stopped for a moment, glancing furtively realizing that he had no idea what year it was currently, "How long ago was that?"

Sebastian bowed at waist, "Approximately 200 years ago, my lord. You have been asleep for the majority of that time which is why you don't have much memory of Hell." The demon looked up to stare his master in the eye, searching for a reaction to the news.

Ciel stood there dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open in shock, "200 hundred years" he whispered in disbelief. Shaking his head and out of his daze, "Why did you put me to sleep, Sebastian? What reason did you have for that?" Ciel questioned vehemently, his fists clenched at his side, shaking.

Very calmly, the demon answered, "I forced you into a slumber for your own protection, young master. If you were not awake then higher level demons of Hell could not track you. And believe me, they want to find you and most likely destroy you." Sebastian looked over to see Sierra's face now wearing a shocked expression and felt that he needed to give more of an explanation. "You see, demons are normally created by another demon, but they are usually sought out for that destiny. Humans with especially dark souls are usually approached and asked if they would like to become a demon. If accepted, they are killed with their souls still intact and transformed over by exchanging blood and other rituals."

"In Ciel's situation," he motioned back to his master, "he became a demon as part of a contract. He never was meant to be one and never accepted an offer." Looking sadly at Ciel, "And demons in Hell are none too happy to have an incomplete demon in their midst's, if you will."

Ciel lunged forward, outraged, "I am not incomplete!" he barked. "How dare such lowly creatures insinuate am I less than I am." Ciel paced up to Sebastian and pulled his tie so that he was face to face with his butler, "Sebastian! You are my butler and what you did was completely unnecessary! Do you understand?"

Releasing him, Sebastian adjusted his tie and bowed, "Of course, my lord."

Sierra sighed, _My God! This just like it was at the Phantomhive estate. Ciel is berating Sebastian for trying to keep him safe and I'm just standing here watching it all unfold. _She smiled at herself for the thought. _I guess some things just never change. Even after 200 years. _

Standing straight, Sierra decided it was time she stepped into the conversation, "Alright, now that we know why you were taken from Hell, Ciel," The pair stopped glaring at each to look her way. "And why you don't remember much. You've been asleep for over 200 years and upper level demons want to kill you." She waved her hand dismissively, "That's in the past and now we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Utterly confused, Ciel stopped and stared at Sierra, his eye reverting back its usual sapphire blue, "What more pressing matters can there be?" Sebastian smirked at the angel, as if knowing where she was going with this.

A broad smile broke across the angel's face, "Ciel Phantomhive, I believe it's time you joined the 21st century."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Work the Runway, Sweetie

"I look ridiculous" Ciel growled, glaring at his reflection in the mirror at the clothing shop a few blocks from Sierra's flat. _Idiotic, _he thought, lowering his eyes and shaking his head, _absolutely moronic._

A few feet back lounged Sierra in a red loveseat, one leg swung over the armrest and both arms placed behind her head. She grinned brightly as she enjoyed the fashion show, "I think you look like every other 13 year old boy in the neighborhood," leaning forward and arching an eyebrow, "and isn't that the point of all this?" she stated.

Ciel whirled around to face the angel, "I am the Earl of Phantomhive!" he bellowed, "I do not dress like a commoner." His shoulders heaved as he tried to validate the absurdity of the situation. "And I don't know why am I taking your suggestions on fashion, Sierra!'" he sneered, "You look like you belong in the Red Light District." He leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest with a satisfied look of how he just made a valid point.

Sierra's jaw dropped in shock. '_Red Light District?' _she thought, looking down at her outfit; navy blazer over a white tank top with blue jeans and red heels. _Okay, _she mulled, _the red pumps could be a little over the top here, but a trollop?! _ Sure her top was tight and her jeans snug, but what was she blending in with the humans. Actually, she found it quite odd how humans felt the need to dress themselves when it would be so much easier just to walk around naked. But that's one of the reasons she loved being on earth, to watch all the kooky things people did in society.

Still waiting for a response, Ciel's flickered over to Sebastian who stood quietly behind the loveseat with his arms firmly at his sides, a smirk forming on his lips. Sighing, Ciel looked back to the angel, still sitting in shock.

A thought occurred to her, "Well, you would be right, Ciel," she nodded as she stood up and strode over to the teen, "You would be correct, that is, if the Earl of Phantomhive had not died in the 1800's like the history books say so." Stopping an arm's length away she smiled sweetly, "And since he is "dead", that means you cannot possibly be the Earl of Phantomhive, now can you, Ciel?"

Now it was Ciel's turned to be shocked, his jaw slacked as he stared at the angel and tried to absorb what she was telling him. She leaned in closer and whispered sadly, "You have no title. You have no home. You have no claim to the Phantomhive name any longer, Ciel." Placing her hands on his shoulders, Sierra turned him around to face his reflection again. "Things have changed," she soothed, "you can't go around acting like a Noble when you aren't one anymore. You can't go walking around in the clothing you left for Hell in 200 years ago. This is who you are now. Just, Ciel."

Ciel turned his head to look back at his butler, eyes searching for confirmation of what he was being told.

Sebastian bowed at the waist, "She is correct, my lord." He answered. "The Phantomhive named died when you left this earth. The only thing left is what you seen in your reflection." He righted himself, checking to see if this answer was well received.

Looking back the mirror, Ciel sighed and tiled his head to one side, "So, I must dawn the garb?" Looking disdainfully at the blue hoodie, black cargo pants and Converse ® sneakers. The eye patch still remained, though, there really wasn't much they could do about that.

Sierra laughed lightly and shook his shoulders, "You look wonderful, Ciel." She bent forward to whisper in his ear, "Oh, and it's not garb, it's just clothing." A slight snickered was heard from behind and the two turned to look at Sebastian who was doing his best not to laugh.

Turning around and sauntering her way to Sebastian, Sierra smirked slightly, "Oh, Sebastian, don't think I forgot about you." She walked behind the demon, seductively draping her arm over his shoulders and then placing her hand on his chest. The other hand walked a trail up his opposite arm until it reached his chin which she tipped towards her face so she could look him in the eyes. The demon stood perfectly still and looked at her skeptically.

Licking her lips, she spoke, "You can't just go walking around in this outfit either. It's not really in style this year," she leaned closer to his ear, letting her breathe tickle his neck, "or the past 100."

Raising a questioning eyebrow, "This is the appropriate for a butler," he countered, still eyeing her warily.

Sierra pushed him away laughing, "No, no, no more being a butler for you, at least not in public." she made her way back to loveseat and proceeded to sprawl out on it again. "You can't follow Ciel around everywhere like you did in the 1800's. That sort of behavior involving will get you thrown in jail for being a pervert or, worse, a pedophile." Glancing back at Sebastian's quizzical expression, "And you can't keep addressing Ciel as 'my lord' or 'young master'. He is a boy and you an adult, he should be listening to your orders and not the other way around."

"Well, if I can't give him orders and he's not to be my butler, then what is he supposed to be?" Ciel protested, his hands on his hips, left foot tapping the floor impatiently. He looked over to his butler for an answer, but Sebastian just shrugged and gave his master a small smile, he seemed to be enjoying the boy's irritation with the world as it was now.

"He will be your uncle," Sierra interjected simply. "For all intents and purposes, you will be Sebastian's nephew. I mean, you are of the same species now. So it shouldn't be too far of a stretch for you to act like you're related."

Ciel snorted at the thought. Sebastian spoke up, "She is correct, my . . ." Sierra glared and shook her head at the demon. He smiled and started over, "Ciel, any demon searching to bring you back to Hell for judgment will not look for a child that has a family. The concept of a unity with the three of us will throw many of them off your trail."

"And what is she supposed to be?" Ciel accosted, jabbing a finger in Sierra's direction, "She cannot act as my mother! I will not allow that." Ciel was practically screaming now, which was drawing attention to the group.

In a flash, the angel kneeled before the young earl and took his hands in hers, silver eyes looking up into his one blue sphere, "Ciel, I loved your mother and father very much, as I loved all the Phantomhive's since I was first ordered to watch over you." She implored, "I would never want to act as your mother, for I could not do her justice and there is no way anyone should ever try to fill that role in your life." She stopped, searching his face for some reaction, anything to soften the hardened look he was giving her now. She reached up and gently stroked his hair, "I am only here to protect you and if pretending to be a family member of yours is the best way to do that, then I will be that someone, an aunt or cousin perhaps."

Ciel's expression softened slightly. "Fine." He muttered, looking away. Sierra smiled. _Well, it's not much._ She thought about his reluctance. _But it's a start._

Sebastian walked up behind the two and cleared his throat. Sierra and Ciel turned their heads to look at the smiling butler, "Since that is settled. I do believe that I am also in need of a wardrobe adjustment."

Three hours later and back at the flat, Sebastian brewed tea in the kitchen while Sierra tried to bring Ciel up to speed at the table as to what has happened over the past 200 years while he slept. After what seemed like forever going over wars that were fought and lost, technological advancements, industry and the creation of the Internet and now the almost complete collapse of the worldwide economy, Sierra attempted to explain society's perspective on things currently.

"So," Ciel began slowly, "Women are allowed to vote and own property, have promiscuous relationships with men at their discretion, have a career outside the home and still be accepted into society?" He looked completely confused by the points he just made.

Sierra smiled, "Yes, they can. Women are equals now to men, Ciel. They have the same rights and advantages; it is an equal playing field." Sierra searched his eye for a response. _Poor thing, this is just too much for him to take in all at once. _

Sebastian walked over with the teapot and 3 cups. None of them drank tea, but the aroma of the brew was relaxing and the habit was comforting. Sierra gave the demon a once over, approving of his new outfit consisting of dark charcoal trousers, white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, low cut dark vest and a red tie. Not much different than before, but still, it was an improvement. _Really, why must demons be so attractive, _she grumbled internally.

Sitting across from the angel, Sebastian looked over to his young master, searching for a response as well, "So, Ciel, what do you think of the world and how it has progressed?"

Ciel heaved his shoulders and let out a big sigh as he came to terms the world he had once known no longer existed. Muttering under his breath, "We should have just stayed in Hell."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Spin Me Right Round

"May I ask what is on your mind?"

Sierra looked back, startled by the smooth voice behind her. She was leaning against the patio railing outside the living room watching the city pass by under the clear night sky. She turned her attention back the city and the glass of now watered down whiskey in her hands.

"Him," she tiredly replied, "always him." She looked back over her shoulder to see Ciel asleep on the couch. She had introduced him to cable television earlier which he immediately scoffed at, until he realized he could watch politics and war on CNN. _So like him to only want to be bothered with adult subject matter. No fantasy world for Ciel. _She though shaking her head and turning back to her drink.

Sebastian sidled up next to her on the railing, taking the same stance and looking out over the city. "Of course, what else would we be thinking about?" he said softly, smiling.

"Enjoying your beverage?" He nodded towards her drink. Sierra returned his gaze, "Yes, I like the feeling that alcohol gives." Sebastian blinked at her, seeming to not understand. She sighed, "Angels can get drunk, Sebastian. He," she looked up to the sky, "let us have our little vices. To allow us to understand humans better I guess."

"Demons cannot." He said abruptly, "There is no reason for it. We have the power we need to gain the souls we seek to devour. He," Sebastian looked towards the ground, "made us simple in those regards."

"But he didn't make Ciel now did he." She muttered bitterly as she took another sip. Shifting to her side so that she could stand in front of the demon next to her, "What's wrong with him, Sebastian?" she pleaded. "He doesn't seem to have any more strength than he did as a human, he sleeps, which you and I both know is something neither of us," she motioned between them, "needs to do. I can't say that I'm not happy that he hasn't turned into a full-fledged demon, but he can't even defend himself in the underworld he's been born into."

Sebastian sighed as he turned to face her, "It's true. He's not a full demon and it most likely has to do with the way he was brought over, so to speak." He looked over to his young master sleeping peacefully, "But I don't know what is actually wrong with him." He stated sadly. Looking back to Sierra, "I knew something wasn't right from the beginning, when he was first turned. He was too . . . soft for my kind."

Sierra took a step closer, leaning into hear the explanation, "So, what? You took him to Hell anyways? Hoping that maybe it would rub off on him?" She was starting to get angry with Sebastian; again. It seemed like the demon was always getting on her nerves in one way or another, 200 years had not changed that apparently.

She searched his face, taking a second step forward again placed her hands on either side of his head, "That's it isn't, it?" she marveled, "You took him there to see if a full immersion of demonic essence would somehow bring it out in Ciel." Her eyes grew wide as she answered her own question.

Placing his hands over hers and lowering them, but keeping the contact, "Very smart," Sebastian murmured, capturing her gaze is in his, "I did, initially, hope that he would make the transition after entrance into Hell, but when it failed to develop I took measures to protect him." His red eyes searched her silver ones for empathy.

"So you put him to sleep," she breathed, "and the other demons couldn't find him." Sierra closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. _My lord he smells good, _she thought, _like cinnamon and vanilla and something else good. _She shook her head to rid the thoughts, this was not going to get her anywhere thinking like this.

"Yes. He was safe as long as he slept, but I needed another contingency plan." Sebastian spoke softly, reaching his hand up to touch a caramel lock of hair around Sierra's wide-eyed face. "I needed someone who could take care of him, if I failed. If I could not keep him safe from the others and so I . . ."

". . . so you came looking for me." She finished his sentence. "Because you knew that I would protect Ciel with my life and that I was the only other being that could defend him from whatever might be coming after him from Hell." breathing out the last part. _When did it get so hot out here? _She thought, it was absolutely stifling and moments ago it was actually somewhat chilly. _Oh no, not good._ She knew where this might be going.

Sebastian cupped her lovely face between both his hands, the contract still etched across his skin, "I knew that there was only one other being alive who cared for Ciel as much as I did." He smiled down at her, leaning ever closer. So close, that Sierra had to tilt her head up now to look him directly in the eyes. "I had no choice, but to find you. For him. For Ciel." He whispered.

Sierra continued to look up into those red eyes, dazed. _Oh no, this is bad, _She thought,_ bad, bad, bad. _Her hands instinctively reached up to Sebastian's upper arms and placed there as if holding on for balance. _Snap out of it! _She screamed mentally, but her body was not listening. Sebastian tilted his head slightly and Sierra moved forward so that the last remaining bit of space between them became nonexistent. _Sierra, you stop this right now! He's a demon and this not a good idea. _

Sebastian's hand moved off her face, traveled down her neck, over her shoulder to the small of her back, pulling her closer. The action caused Sierra to wrap her arms around his neck as his other hand cradled her head. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, her heart hammering in her chest, but she could feel the same reaction in his body. And Sebastian felt good; lean, muscular, strong, powerful, dark. Her equivalent, but the antitheses of an angel and the dichotomy was intoxicating.

She kept her eyes closed as Sebastian leaned down and breathed against her ear, hot and moist. He then ran his nose along her jawline and her breathing quickened with anticipation. _Aw hell, _Sierra she thought, _just give up already. Resistance is futile. _With that thought, Sierra pushed herself even closer against the demon and she heard a low chuckle at her sudden change in composure.

Then, BANG! The idea hit her like a ton of bricks. Sierra's eyes flew open and she untangled herself from Sebastian's hold. He took a few steps back looking thoroughly shocked at the turn of events. "I've got it!" she announced proudly, beaming like she just got a perfect SAT score. Sebastian just shook his head at her, not understanding what the epiphany was about. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "We need to find out what is wrong with Ciel. So, what better person to ask than someone who deals with people crossing over to the other side all the time?"

The demon continued to stare at the angel who now seemed to be jumping around with glee, hardly containing the excitement of her idea. He cocked his head to one side, arms crossed, one under his chin as he usually did when he was thinking. Then the epiphany hit him as well and slow smile spread across his face. "You mean the Undertaker."

"Yes!" Sierra yelped as she practically danced around the balcony and into the living room where Ciel still slept, snoring lightly. The demon smiled to himself, amused, angels were so funny to him.

And as Sierra danced away into the apartment, she called back, "We had better think of a plan to find the Undertaker tomorrow." She then stopped and looked back at Sebastian still out on the balcony, "Oh, and Sebastian," looking directly at the demon, "I didn't give you permission to touch me again, now did I?" she teased.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Suicide is Painless

London was always foggy. Even on the brightest summer days, there seemed to be a haziness that never lifted from the city. For all its glory and prestige, London held a cloud cover close to its breast, like a security blanket hiding all its darkest secrets from the rest of the world. Secrets, just like the ones making their down the cobblestone path down the back streets of London's historic district.

Three beings walked their way through the morning dew and fog in search of a particular venue, a funeral parlor to be exact. Ciel and his butler strode by his side through the thick air as Sierra followed slightly behind, looking fervently at her smartphone.

"Sierra, why do you keep insisting on viewing that infernal device?" Ciel grumbled, as he made on the cobblestone backstreets of London. Sebastian just offered him a polite smile as Ciel looked at his demon's face for an answer.

"It's called GPS, Ciel," Sierra answered, not looking up, "It's how we navigate our way these days," tapping furiously at the screen. "We should be . . . HERE!" she stated triumphantly as they halted in front of a store with pink neon lights flashing "Open 24 Hours 7 Days a week".

All three exchanged baffled looks before entering the dingy store front. And it was dingy, exactly how it looked 200 years ago, with the exception of the neon sign and a new cash register.

"Undertaker?" Ciel called, taking charge as he usually did in these situations. Sebastian and Sierra waited patiently behind him, swapping content looks between them. _He acts just like her did when he was human, _she thought, a soft smile gracing her face, _Only feeling comfortable in a position of control. _She looked over at the demon who had the same expression and she knew the sight warmed his heart as well.

To the left a coffin lid scooted slightly and with a push fell off altogether, making a loud clatter as it hit the concrete ground. From inside sat up the Undertaker. He stretched, yawned and without looking their direction said, "It's been awhile, Earl."

He rose from the coffin and made his way over to the trio, looking exactly the way he did 200 years ago. Smiling his terrifying smile, he extended a hand to Ciel, "Rumors had it that you were dead, little Earl." Twirling around he situated himself another coffin in front of them, "But I see that they were wrong, as they usually are, hehehehe."

Ciel began to speak, but Sebastian intercepted, "We seek information, Undertaker. Information of an underground sort." Sebastian's rested hand on the young master's shoulder as he graced the Undertaker with a pleasant smile. Ciel looked up at his butler and scowled, _I ask the questions, Sebastian, _he sulked.

The Undertaker laughed, "Of course you do! What other information could two demons want?" Within a second he was eye level with Ciel, poking a finger at the boy's chest , "Well, at least 1 and a half demons, hehehehe." Ciel fumed silently at the remark.

Sierra felt the need to step in, "Undertaker." All attention was focused on the angel who had been quiet until this moment, "We need information regarding the transformation of the Earl of Phantomhive to his current state." She bowed in respect. "You see, it is very important that we find answers to his situation." She raised her head giving the Undertaker a dazzling smile.

The Undertaker chuckled, "Are you still working with this demon? They really are beneath a being of your station, aren't they, Sierra? Hehehehehe. " giving a knowing look, he waved her away, "Besides, you know my price. Not that much has changed in 2 centuries, angel. Hehehehehe."

Sierra blushed and floundered for a response. It was Sebastian that took control of the situation, "Of course," he addressed their host graciously, "You have your price and we will gladly pay for your services." With that statement, the demon jerked his head, looking down at Ciel and motioning in the direction of the door for Sierra to take him outside. The angel took the hint and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders, directing him out to the street.

Outside, Sierra and Ciel slumped against the stone wall of the storefront, waiting. Ciel rubbed his temples as if he had a migraine. "Do you have a headache?" Sierra inquired.

Not looking up, eyes shut, "No. Demons don't get headaches." Sighing, Ciel stopped his actions and looked at her with one bright blue eye, "Just one of the advantages of being an holy soldier of Hell, I guess." He smiled bitterly at the angel. Sierra caught her breath, _Oh Ciel, _she moaned inwardly, _this should not have been your fate. This horrible existence. _

The boy continued to smile at his guardian angel, "It's not as bad as you think, Sierra," Ciel leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, "The emotions, the loss, the pain, they are more bearable in this state." Looking back to meet her gaze, "they do not consume me as they did once. I actually feel, somewhat, released from those former burdens." He smiled shyly at the confession.

Sierra smiled softly, "Then I am happy for you, Ciel. All I ever wanted was for you to find some peace." She turned to face the boy, "After what Ashe did . . . ."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Rang out from the storefront. Ciel and Sierra looked at one another quizzically and shrugged their shoulders. Ciel nodded towards the door and the angel followed him into a scene where the Undertaking was pounding his fist against the coffin he previously sat upon, out of breath from laughing while Sebastian fixed his tie, looking ever the picture of perfection. Ciel walked by and glared at his butler, "Really, Sebastian, what is that you do that is so amusing to this creature?"

Sebastian smiled and bowed, "Sir, I just gave the gentleman a much needed source of merriment." Ciel rolled his eyes at that answer, an action which Sierra followed. _Why do they have to be so damn capable? _Sierra thought as she glared at the demon. He caught her eye and winked, causing her to blush. _Damnit! There he goes again being charming. _Sierra scowled and averted her gaze to the floor.

"Alright! Alright!" the Undertaker gasped for air, "What is it you want know? For a laugh like that, I will tell you anything you need to know. Hehehehe." Sierra stepped forward, cutting off Sebastian or Ciel before they could speak.

"We need to know where we can find answers to the earl's transformation as a demon." She probed. She stood above the Undertaker, a brilliant glare in her gaze. The Undertaker snickered.

"Oh, the young earl is most definitely unique, my angel. Nothing like him as been seen since the beginning of time." He chuckled. "No demon has ever been made as part of contract before. Demons are usually birthed from other demons, not as part of a contract." He snickered. Sierra was starting to get impatient and was about to use physical force on the Reaper, before Sebastian stepped in.

"Undertaker," the demon said quietly, "If there has never been another like the young earl in existence, then there should be a record of some sort that would document is as such an, if or when it ever happened." Sebastian peered at the Undertaker at eye level, "Where, if such a document exists, would it be kept?"

The Undertaker chuckled again, "Oh you are a smart one, for a demon." Standing upright and dusting himself off, "The document you seek is contained within Hell's Bible." Sebastian stood back, appearing shocked.

Sierra stepped forward again and shoving Ciel behind her, annoyed with the answered. "What do you mean, Hell's Bible?" she spat, "There is only one word of Him, the Holy Bible." She narrowed her eyes at the Undertaker, not convinced of the answer.

"There is such a thing." Sebastian confessed, turning to face her. "I have heard of such literature in the rumors of Hell, but myself have never seen it. It is supposed to be the equivalent of your Holy Bible, so to speak, but of the underworld." He was talking to himself now, as Sebastian usually did when he thought a situation through, one hand under his chin, the other across his waist. "It might contain the information we seek to the situation."

Ciel, having enough of being spoken of in the third person, burst forth from behind his guardian angel, "Undertaker!" he demanded, "Where do we find this 'Hell's Bible'?"

The Undertaker began to laugh, "Oh, little earl. Even as a demon you have learned no patience! Sebastian, have you taught him anything?" Looking to the older demon, making him blush slightly before regaining his composure and lunging forward, taking the Undertaker by the throat and squeezing.

"Where is this book, Undertaker?" Sebastian hissed, his eyes becoming a glistening magenta. "You may be a Reaper and not able to die, but that doesn't mean I can't make things uncomfortable for you." he smiled sadistically, relishing the discomfort he was providing. "Now, tell us where it is. We paid your price and we desire the answer we seek."

"Museum," the Undertaker croaked underneath the demon's iron grip. Sierra's eyes grew alarmed as she rushed forward, placing a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

She looked down, "Please, Sebastian," she pleaded, his eyes flicking back to look at the angel, "stop. He will tell us what he knows." Sebastian's grasp relaxed slightly and he returned himself to an upright position, straightening his suit in the process.

Bowing at the waist, "I apologize for my impatience," Sebastian stated, "It was not becoming of a butler. Please continue."

The Undertake coughed, massaging his neck, "If you didn't hear the first time." He looked up, amused, "It's on display at the Kensington Palace currently from its owner. Hehehehe. Who that is, I cannot tell you. It's a collector's item, you know."

Sebastian and Sierra exchanged a knowing look, they both knew where this was going. Sebastian spun around facing his young master and bowing, "Sir, I do believe we have the information we were seeking. Shall we depart?" Ciel, looking bored as usual nodded at Sebastian and turned, walking out the door into the street. His butler followed.

Reaching the door, Sierra looked back at the Undertaker, collecting himself off the floor, "Thank you ." she said, shyly and quietly.

The Undertaker looked up and chuckled, "Don't thank me, angel. Watch your back with those two, especially Sebastian Michaelis. Demons and angels are not meant to work together. Hehehehehe."

With that statement, Sierra shook her head and closed the door to follow the rest of her trio down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Here, Kitty, Kitty

"Kensington Palace, Kensington Palace," Sierra muttered to herself as she searched her smartphone for information, "a-ha! Found it!" She looked up from her research proudly and then down at Ciel who was giving her an uninterested look, as they stood at a street corner. Sierra turned to her left to get a reaction from Sebastian, _What? Where is he? _she thought, surprised looking around.

"Ciel, where did Sebastian go?" she asked the boy. Ciel looked up at her and shaking his head pointed down the street at an old woman selling trinkets. There was Sebastian, crouched over a basket wiggling his fingers at something inside. _Oh no, _the angel groaned inwardly, _he really can't help himself, can he?_

As if hearing her thoughts, Ciel stated annoyed, "All the power in the world, a vicious soul eating demon straight from Hell", he sighed, "but put a kitten in the way and he turns into a five year old girl on Christmas morning." And with that, he marched over to his butler, leaving Sierra behind, eyes wide in shock of the scenario unfolding before her.

Standing over the older demon, arms crossing his chest, "Really, Sebastian? What is it with you and cats?" he stated, shaking his head. _I really do not understand his obsession with those things, idiot._ Ciel berated internally.

Sebastian looked back over his shoulder at his young master and smiled, red eyes glistening and face flush with color. "But they are so cute," he explained to the stone faced boy, while one of the kittens playfully swatted at the demon's fingers. "In all my years, I have never seen anything quite as interesting as cats." He smiled affectionately at the little animals as he turned his attention back the purring in the basket.

"Would you like to take one of them?" the old woman asked kindly of Ciel, who up until now had just watched the conversation between the man and the boy silently. "A little boy like you could use a friend like them. Or maybe you have a little sweetheart you could give one to."

Ciel's jaw dropped at the comment before his gaze became murderously dark. "I am not a little boy!" he practically screamed, "And I do not want one of those filthy little rats anywhere near me, you stupid bint!" Ciel breathed heavily, fists clenching at his sides. His one exposed eye flitting back and forth between sapphire and ruby. Sebastian paid no attention, still too absorbed with the kitten basket.

The woman just smiled warmly, "I'm sorry honey, but my hearing's not what it used to be. They are cats, not bats, little boy." She corrected cheerfully. "What about your friend here?" she said motioning to Sebastian, "Maybe he would like to give one a good home, wouldn't you, Sir?" she asked.

_Do not kill her, do not kill her, _Ciel repeated to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down. _I will just kill Sebastian. As soon as I get him away from those disgusting creatures, I am going to claw out his eyes. They'll grow back anyways. _

Having his breathing returned to normal, Ciel opened his eyes and let out a strangled cry. Sebastian was standing upright holding a small grey kitten in his hands and giggling while it batted playfully at his face. "My, my, you are a feisty little thing," the demon cooed at the fluffy wriggling ball, "I wish we could give you a proper home. My master could use a sweet thing like you around."

Ciel saw red again. Fury clouding his vision and causing him to stutter, "Seb . . ., no . . . you put . . . down." He lunged forward to rip the kitten from his butler's hands, but came up short as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. Ciel struggled against his capture, clawing blindly upwards at its face and kicking his legs with as much force as possible.

"Put me down this instance!" Ciel screamed as he was let go and lowered to the ground, whirling around to see Sierra standing over him, arms crossed over her chest and shaking her head, smirking. His breathing began to slow as his visible eye shifted back to its original deep blue.

"You need to calm down, Ciel." Sierra admonished, kneeling so she was eye level with the boy. "Causing a scene like this will not help any of us out in the long run. Being a demon means you need to watch your temper even more closely than before." Ciel snorted and looked away. "All your emotions are heightened now and you can't let yourself get carried away by them. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" She accused, looking over to the demon who had stopped playing with the kitten for a moment to acknowledge he was being spoken to.

"So what will it be, dearies?" the old woman interjected. "A little kitty for your lovely family?" directed at Sierra who looked a little shocked, realizing now that there was someone else there. She blushed at their rudeness.

"I am so sorry, madam, but," the angel stood and took Ciel by the hand. He tried to pull away and shot her a deadly look, but her grip was iron clad, "you see, my nephew here is allergic to cats." She smiled apologetically at the old woman. "And his uncle," motioning to Sebastian, "seems to have forgotten that fact." Gritting her teeth and directing her gaze at the demon, "Haven't you now, dear uncle?"

Sebastian stared back at the pair and shook his head, as if shaking previous thoughts away. Smiling, he placed the kitten back in the basket with the rest of its family. Bowing to the old woman, "I have thoroughly enjoyed spending this time with these lovely little creatures. I apologize if it was an inconvenience." Sebastian smiled graciously and the old woman just giggled and waved him away.

Turning his attention back to Sierra and giving the same smile, the angel rolled her eyes, _That's it, Sebastian. _she growled, _Just smile seductively at the old woman. Give her a heart attack too while you're at it. Being charming a beautiful doesn't mean you get to be forgiven for everything. _

Walking forward and holding out her hand to Sebastian, he placed his fingers in hers. With Ciel on one side and Sebastian on the other Sierra said, "Good, now that that's over. Why don't we take a trip to the museum, shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Daytrip

_The cursed Phantomhive Family has been a story passed down for generations. Although a Nobleman, Earl Vincent Phantomhive was also known as the Queen's Watchdog, a role in which his family obeyed Queen Victoria's orders to contain darker events occurring under her reign. His duty was to protect the reputation of England and never let that "darkness" creep into the light. Having one heir, upon his and his wife's tragic death, Ciel Phantomhive became the head of Phantomhive household at the tender age of 10 where he also took up the role as Earl and assisted the Queen in the same capacity as his father. He went missing a few years later, never to be seen again. The control of the Phantomhive's company . . ." _Ciel stopped reading the plaque next to a large portrait of his parents and him which hung in the Queen Victoria exhibit at Kensington Palace. He remembered the day that portrait was made, it was right before his 10th birthday and he had not wanted to sit still long enough for the artist to complete his job. His mother had promised him some sweets if he promised to sit quietly while the nice man finished his painting.

Ciel snorted and closed his eyes, shaking the memory away. He turned back around to follow Sebastian and Sierra down the long hallways who were peering into various display cases looking for the Hell Bible. They had been at the museum for almost two hours and the constant barrage of oiled paintings and historic pieces from "his" past were making Ciel moody and reminiscent of a time long gone. He sighed again as he caught up to Sebastian.

"Sir, have you been enjoying a few memories?" Sebastian smirked at the boy, knowing full well that all this would remind Ciel of his past. Ciel shot the demon a dirty look and Sebastian just smiled innocently back. Even after 200 years, it was still fun to tease the pre-teen.

Sierra seemed oddly interested in one of the glass cases in front of her. Tapping her long fingers on the glass, furrowing her brow and muttering to herself something about "diabolus" and "infinitas". _This looks, well, _the angel thought, cocking her head to the side, _interesting._ Feeling a body close to her, Sierra glanced to her right and jumped back, startled by Sebastian's presence right next to her, peering into the case at the same item she had been mumbling about moments ago.

Stepping back and placing her hands on her hips, "Damnit, Sebastian!" she whined, glaring, "Don't do that! You can't just sneak up on people quiet as death." The demon turned his head and smiled mischievously, and much to her dismay, Sierra blushed.

"I just wanted to get a better look at what was captivating your interest so intently." He smiled and turned his attention back to the leather bound book with thick metal bindings locking it tight, "And I believe you have found exactly what we were searching for." Sebastian placed his palm on the glass, his contract on the back of his hand exposed and black nails pressing down. "Hmmm," he murmured, "this most definitely has a demonic presence about it."

"Sebastian, quit being so dramatic." bemoaned Ciel as her rolled his exposed eye at the pair. The two looked up shocked as the boy nodded his head to a plaque on the wall that nobody had seemed to notice before. He sighed and turned to face the inscription and in a clear voice read out loud, "Believed to have been lost during the Crusades, the so-called "death bible" was found 100 years ago in the possession of a cult using the book to preach ritual sacrifices. The text is said to contain the secrets to Hell, however, cannot be deciphered since the language it is written in has never been translated. The devil's tongue was the name for the writings within. The leather bindings are rumored to be from the boot straps of Lucifer himself and the cover made from a virgin's skin." Stopping, Ciel looked back the angel and demon. _How disgusting, _Ciel shook his head as he thought, _demons can be absolutely gross sometimes. _

Bewildered, Sierra and Sebastian exchanged a look before breaking out into wide smiles. Ciel looked glared at them, annoyed, "Why in heaven are you two smiling like love drunk teenagers for now?" The two adults just kept smiling at each other and then looking back to the boy. Being left out of loop always drove Ciel insane.

"Sierra," Sebastian spoke softly, as he leaned to whisper something in the angel's ear. Sierra's eyes grew wide at the information she was receiving and her mouth slacked open slightly. Leaning back, the demon read her eyes for a response, which he got in a simple nod.

Ciel had had enough, "Will you two just tell me what you are conspiring over there!" he demanded, as he stomped his foot on the ground. A very childish thing, he knew that, but if they were going to treat him as one then he might as well act it. Turning around to stomp off, Ciel took two steps before he swept off his feet and at an amazing speed was hurdling towards the entrance of the museum. Having his breath knocked out of him from the impact, the boy shook his head and looked up to see the angel running with him in her arms. For a moment, he took in her features. His eyes trailed from her small chin to perfectly pink full lips with slight laugh lines on the outside, straight nose and bright silver gray eyes with long dark lashes, and long caramel colored hair that was so soft it reminded him one of the Funtom stuffed animals he used to produce when he was alive. As annoyed as he was being scuttled away without his permission, he settled in her grip under his knees and around his back. There was really no way he was going to be able to get out of the angel's grasp so he would wait to yell at her until after he was on the ground.

There was a loud BOOM!, CRASH!, and smoke beginning to spill out from the front of the museum's entrance they had just crossed out from moments ago. People were running out frantically, coughing from the thick black smoke billowing out now from the windows as well. Sierra stopped about a hundred yards from the entrance and put Ciel gently on the ground. Staring back now at the scene, Ciel's jaw dropped slightly as he watched the panic spread and the sound of loud sirens coming closer. He looked back up at the angel who had a slightly worried expression, but otherwise very calm considering the circumstances.

"What did you do?" Ciel demanded, grabbing Sierra's wrist so she would pay attention. "Where is Sebastian?"

Sierra looked down at Ciel and smiled, "He's coming along, I assure you." And with that answer, out came a bedraggled and coughing Sebastian, acting as panicked and confused as the rest of the patrons. Dusting himself off and running his hand through his jet black hair, the demon nonchalantly made his way over to the duo, grinning. _He looks like an absolute fool,_ Ciel growled inwardly.

As the demon came to stand in front of the young boy, Ciel put his hands on his hips and glared, "I hope you had a good reason for this, Sebastian," he motioned to the smoking building, "You know I can't stand it when you don't tell me about your plans." The boy looked enraged, "And don't hand me off to her!" turning his gaze and pointing to the angel behind him.

"You should be thanking him, Ciel," Sierra responded, looking uninterested as she examined her nails. Not looking up, "Sebastian created a diversion to get the Hell's Bible out of the museum undetected."

Confused, Ciel looked over to his demon again, who bowed at the waist, "In order to gain access to the text we needed to get the book and since I did not fancy spending any more time in prison, we thought this a more suitable alternative." Sebastian raised his head to see a reaction. All he got was another confused look from the boy.

Sierra sighed and explained, "The fire Sebastian created burned most of the pieces in the case we were examining. No one will go looking for a book that they think burned to cinder in such a blaze." The angel looked the boy straight in the eye. "What Sebastian did, what we did, just now, was for you, Ciel." Her gaze and tone grew soft as Sierra practically whispered the end of her sentence.

The look of confusion was now replaced with one of shock on the boy's face. He kept looking back and forth between the angel and the demon, not sure what his response should be. _Oh bother, _he groaned mentally.

Standing up straight and exerting as much dominance as his small body could muster, "Alright." He spoke as a king would talk to his subjects, "All this was done accomplish the task at hand and now we have what we came for." He glared at the two, "But next time do not leave me uniformed, understood?"

Sebastian and Sierra exchanged looks and smirked as they bent from their waists, their arms sweeping over their heads in an exaggerated bow. "Yes, my lord." They chanted as they began to chuckle, Sierra clinging to Sebastian's arm while her giggles became full blown laughter. Sebastian did his best to suppress his amusement, but it was just too funny to watch the 13 year try to establish authority while in a hoodie and sneakers.

Growling, Ciel spun on his heel and began to stalk away towards the setting sun. Sebastian and Sierra walked slowly after him, still feeling bubbly from previous amusement. Sierra leaned over to Sebastian's ear and whispered, "See, this is what happens someone is forever 13."

Sebastian looked over to the angel and smiled, "Yes, being an eternal teenager is a hell that I even I do not wish to visit."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Feed me, Seymour

"It won't budge," growled Ciel at the Hell Bible, as he struggled with the iron buckles that kept the volume shut tight. "Sebastian!" he turned to look at his butler, "Open this! That's an order!"

Fed up, the boy shoved the book at the demon, who placed it on one palm while sandwiching the thick text with his other hand marked with their contract on top. Sebastian cocked his head slightly as he examined what they had just stolen from a museum. It looked just like a big old heavy book, except for the fact that its cover was composed entirely of a sacrificed virgin's skin and black leather straps that kept it bound.

Sierra leaned back against the alley wall as she observed the scene unfold of an annoyed young boy and a man who seemed to be concentrating very hard on what was in his hands. She knew that nobody would bother them here in this alley, a mile or two from the burning building. A fire that they had caused, something an angel would never approve of unless she knew it could be contained. She closed her eyes, shook her head and laughed at herself internally. _Oh Sierra, _she chided_, the things you let yourself get dragged into by a demon._ But it was all worth it when she looked at Ciel. Only a mother could love a being more than she loved that boy.

"Of course," Sebastian muttered to no one in particular, "I should have thought of it before. I apologize, Sir." Ciel and Sierra watched the demon as he lifted his contracted hand up to his teeth and bit hard into the palm. Dark red blood began to flow down his wrist as Sebastian returned his wounded hand to the front cover of the demonic book. As the blood began to soak in, the leather bindings released themselves from their constraining buckles, as if some unseen force was opening them on its own. With the book free of its bindings, Sebastian took the opportunity to flip the volume open and started to skim through the pages. Ciel and Sierra exchanged a bewildered look before approaching the demon and peering at the text themselves.

Sebastian, breaking his concentration and noticing that he had an angel and a young demon craning to see what was written spoke, "It is a demonic text, therefore it wants what any demon would want." And matter-of-factly, "A drink." Sierra turned her gaze to the demon who was smiling at her, waiting for a reaction, and raised a skeptical eyebrow. _Really, Sebastian? _she admonished_, That's just disgusting. _The demon was obviously satisfied with the disgusted look, returned to skimming the text.

"Can you read it, Sebastian?" Ciel commanded, as he stood back, arms crossing his chest.

Sebastian squinted his red eyes at the symbols scrawled on the worn pages. Still furrowing his brow, "Unfortunately, young Sir, I cannot." With a sigh, the demon lifted his head and looked Ciel straight on, "This language is not known to me. It is much older than I." With that statement, the demon handed the book over to the angel and proceeded to walk over to the teen. Getting down on one knee, Sebastian lowered his head in disgrace to the teen, "I apologize for not being the assistance you seek, young master."

Sierra continued to scan the book for something familiar until she heard a loud smack. He eyes shot up and much to her horror, she saw Sebastian's head reel from the impact of Ciel's hand slapping the demon's face with as much force as he could muster. Standing absolutely still, the angel waited to see the scene play out. _This is something they need to work out, _she soothed herself over and over again.

Sebastian regained his composure and stood up, straightening himself out as he looked down at the boy. The demon's left check showing a slight pink where the teen's hand had collided with him moments ago. Ciel glared murderously up at the demon, his one visible eye a bright red. Hands at his sides clenched and teeth gritted.

"Sebastian," Ciel said slowly, attempting to regain composure, "Do not call me 'young master' any longer. That is an order." The boys breathing began to return to normal as he gauged the older demon's reaction. Sebastian looked down and smiled politely at the teen. He nodded slightly and the issue seemed to have been resolved. Sierra just stood there, still shocked that this did not turn into a full-fledged fight between the two demons that she would have inevitably had to break up.

To break the silence, the angel spoke up, "So what do you suggest we do with this book that we cannot read?" Sierra looked over to the pair and raised both eyebrows in question.

Sebastian smiled at the angel and said simply, "Then we find someone who can." The angel narrowed her eyes suspiciously; _I'm not going back into Hell, Sebastian. Once was enough._

"And do you have somebody in mind, Sebastian?" Sierra inquired as she closed the distance between her and the demon, book clutched tightly in her grasp against her chest.

Again the demon smiled, "Well, no, but there must be someone in this time who can decipher such text. Someone who spends his time translating old forgotten texts into the common language, what with the technology you have shown us." The demon waved his hand absentmindedly in the angel direction, irritating her further. Narrowing her eyes further and thinking about all the ways she was going to smack the demon around for being so arrogant, it hit her. _Oh, _Sierra thought in surprise as she stopped walking and began to let the idea that had just occurred to her form a plan in her mind.

"There is, actually," Sierra's eyes grew bright as she thought aloud her plan, "The University has an ancient languages department and it is headed up by a clergyman, Father Able." Ciel gave her a doubtful look.

"No, Ciel," she refuted his stare, "The Father is a clergyman, but he has a fascination with ancient religious texts." Looking up at Sebastian, "If there is anyone who can translate this, it might be him." The demon gave a satisfied smile at the angel and nodded. "And besides," Sierra added, "he owes me a favor." She winked at Ciel who just rolled his eyes. He didn't want to know what sort of favor a holy man could owe an angel.

"Please then," Sebastian bowed at the waist and grinned wickedly at Sierra, "lead the way." His hand motioning to the end of the alley as Sierra began to walk past the demon with Ciel following right behind her.

Before leaving to follow the group, Sebastian turned his head to look back into the darker shadows of the alley and hissed viciously at something. From behind his back, Sebastian could have sworn he heard a slight chuckle as he departed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Cause for Panic 1

The trio made their way onto Oxford University's campus. Sierra walked beside Sebastian holding the Hell Bible while the other cradled a sleeping Ciel in his arms. _And so he slumbers, _she thought, concern clouding her mind, _he shouldn't be sleeping as a demon. _The angel glanced up at the demon, who himself seemed deep in thought and not paying her any attention. Stopping in front of the massive Church of St. Mary, "Sebastian," Sierra spoke softly, "We are here." The demon looked over and smiled slightly in understanding what was coming next.

"Sir, it is time to wake up," Sebastian leaned and whispered into Ciel's ear. The boy squirmed a bit and then stretched while yawning in his butler's arms. His blue eye blinked several times before turning his head to get a better look as where he was. Sebastian placed Ciel on his feet as the boy took a few steps forward and looked around.

Turning around with his hands on his hips, Ciel smirked at Sierra, "A church? That seems fitting a place for you to take us. Are we even allowed in a holy sanctuary such as this?" Ciel pointed to him and Sebastian before motioning to the large church behind him. _Or are we going to burst into flames as soon as we cross the threshold, _he thought suspiciously.

Sierra sighed and handed the book to Sebastian. Walking past the pair she ascended the steps into the main cathedral. Talking back over her shoulder, "Really, Ciel, don't be so dramatic. It's just a building not the gates of Heaven." The boy and his butler exchanged a doubtful look, in which Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Ciel to follow her.

Walking into the nave of the church, Ciel looked around and took in all the beauty of the old house of worship. The intricate carvings on the columns, dark oak pews with copies of the Holy Bible filed away in their respective slots, stained glass windows that reminded him of the candies his company used to produce. He never had given much thought to God in his human life and even less to the religion that praised Him, but then he had never given much thought to Hell either. Now, here he was, an immortal demon, a soldier for Lucifer trailing behind a soldier of Heaven, his family's guardian angel. The thought made him smile bitterly at the irony of it all.

"Father Able!" Sierra cried out with glee as she bounded down the center aisle toward a man in front of the pulpit dressed in the traditional black attire with white collar of a priest. The middle aged balding man with glasses turned around at his name and a wide smile spread across his face the angel threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. The action was returned as the priest lifted the heavenly being from the ground and twirled her around a few times before placing her back down.

"Sierra, my dear!" he smiled, pushing her back to get a better look. "What brings you all the way out here? You're not having any more trouble with the boys at the orphanage, are you? I thought they had learned their lesson last time that stealing was a sin." The angel giggled and shook her head as she linked her arm through his and proceeded to walk back towards the two demons behind her. Both who were sharing the same doubtful look from earlier between them.

"No, no, Father. The boys are just fine. Ever since you came by and talked to them of course." Sierra crooned, closing the space between both pairs. Coming to a stop in front of Ciel and Sebastian, the angel proceeded with introductions, "Father Able, these are my friends, Sebastian and Ciel. We came here seeking your assistance in your expertise of ancient languages."

The priest studied Ciel, tilting his head to one side as the boy straightened his back in defiance. _Why are looking at me like I'm sort of lab experiment, old man? _Ciel fumed silently. He did not like being stared at to begin with, but he really hated being studied like he was an alien. The boy rocked back on his heel and crossed his arms over his chest, his annoyance evident.

"Well, well," Father Able murmured as his gaze left Ciel and traveled over to Sebastian. The demon smiled politely and bowed. Standing straight again, Sebastian looked questioningly over to Sierra before he felt the priest grab his hand who then began to study the contract seal on the back. "Interesting, very interesting," the clergymen continued to murmur to himself. When he seemed satisfied with his examination, the Father stood back and gave Sierra a disapproving look, "So you decided to associate yourself with demons again, eh?"

The angel's mouth popped open and she blushed, "Father, this does not go against any of His decrees." Sierra motioned to Ciel, "The boy's family is my duty to watch over, my charge." She explained.

The priest just shook his head, "So you let your charge be contracted by a demon and then become one himself? What part of being a family's guardian angel included that set of instructions from Him?" Father Able gave Sierra another disapproving look which caused her to just sigh and move her gaze to Sebastian. Her silver eyes locking with the demon's ruby ones as he chuckled at her discomfort with the situation.

"The situation could not be helped, Father," Sebastian stepped forward, "The boy was to be sacrificed after his family was killed. I was summoned to be by his side and a contract was made." Sebastian continued as the priest glared at him, "A series of events that was set into motion by one of His," glancing upwards, "beloved creatures if you do not know." A self-satisfied smirk followed his conclusion.

The priest continued to glare, "Yes, I know all about THAT angel," rolling his eyes, "It was not one of the better moments in the holy order; however, He gave all his creatures free will. That particular angel just ran amuck with it." He looked back to Ciel and sighed, "But he is your charge, Sierra, and I must say that it is impressive that you are still with him even after he has been altered this way." Sierra let out a breath that she had not noticed she had been holding for several minutes. "However, what is it that I can do for you, my child?" the priest asked the angel next to him.

Sierra glanced down at the Hell Bible that Sebastian was still holding and answered, "I think we should take this somewhere more private, Father. Where do you keep your deciphering of ancient texts at the moment?"

The priest nodded and turned around to walk towards the doors behind the pulpit, motioning the rest of the group to follow him.

_Dust and cobwebs, eck, _complained Ciel to himself as he followed the old priest up the winding stairs of one of the church spires. Ciel liked cleanliness and order, not decaying buildings with lord knows only what was running around in the dark. He wasn't scared, just annoyed that this was taking so long. _The old man had better be able to help us out_, Ciel thought and smiled to himself at all the things he could order Sebastian to do to the old priest if he was less than helpful. As if reading his thoughts, Sebastian, who was walking behind Ciel, tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head at his young master. Ciel pouted in response.

Finally reaching the top, the group was lead into a musty circular room with book shelves lining the walls. A few small windows allowed gray daylight to pour on the stacks of papers, even less light now that it had started to rain heavily a while ago and thunder rumbled in the background. Ciel took in the sight of leather bound volumes and transcripts laid out haphazardly across a desk in the middle of the room. He curiously approached one of the worn pieces of paper and stroked it with his fingers.

"Don't touch anything!" the priest barked at him from across the room. Ciel froze and looked up shocked. "Those papers are hundreds of years old and they do not need to be fiddled with by your demon hands." The priest grumbled as he continued to search for something in the bookshelves far in the back. Ciel looked over to Sebastian who was now next to Sierra and the priest, explaining why they were seeking his expertise.

Sebastian handed Sierra the book, "Father, we appropriated this book, the Hell Bible." Sierra said as she handed the volume to the surprised clergyman. "We have managed to open it; however, we cannot read its contents. And there is information in it that we need to solve some complications that have arisen as of late." The angel's eyes flicked to Ciel across the room. The priest looked down at the book and nodded at the angel, before proceeding over to the desk where Ciel still stood, annoyed that people were talking about him again and not including him in the conversation.

Opening the ancient text, the priest leaned over it, flipping pages and eyeing its contents, "There have always been rumors of its existence, but I never thought it would ever be recovered if it was real." He stopped for a moment and took one of the buckles in between his fingers, examining the leather straps. "My I ask as to how you managed to open it?" the priest queried as he looked behind his shoulder at the anxious angel and demon.

Sebastian stepped forward, "Blood." The priest's eyes grew large at the statement and the demon realized he needed to give more detail, "my blood to be exact." Father Able gulped and nodded his head as he turned his attention back to the text.

"So, the book required a demon's putrid blood to open, but what about the text. I have never seen anything like this." His fingers caressed the pages. "It looks like the text is not complete. I can't read this." He murmured.

"What do you mean you cannot read this?" Ciel commanded as he slammed his fist down on the desk, causing the priest look up shocked. Ciel's eye flashed a bright red, "We came here because you are the only person who could possibly decipher it and now you can't?" The boy's body shook in anger and the priest backed away slightly in fear.

Sierra moved around the desk and put her hands on Ciel's shoulders. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "it's fine, we will figure this out. Just calm down, Ciel." The angel gave a worried look to Sebastian who was deep in thought. _What is wrong with him? _Sierra mulled _Ciel's mood swings are so erratic, we need to find a solution to this. _

Sebastian's fingers snapped and all attention was given to him as he spoke, "My blood," looking over at the priest, "So putrid as you said so yourself, was able to open the volume and gain access to what was within." The demon stopped and searched the eyes in the room for understanding. Sierra stood straight and furrowed her brow, _Yes, it wanted your blood to get in, but where are you going with this, Sebastian?_

"But what if the book wants something else in order to complete the text? Something has to be given up in exchange for the knowledge hidden within. Something pure." Sebastian continued to the confused faces in the room. Sierra's eyes became wide as she thought through the demon's logic.

"A sacrifice." She whispered, looking up at Sebastian's knowing smile. "The book wants innocent blood. To gain the knowledge of Hell one needs to give up a sacrifice." Sierra wrinkled her nose in disgust, _Ugh, demons, _she thought, _always with their sacrifices and blood and death. _"We are NOT sacrificing anyone, Sebastian." she growled at the demon.

"My dear, you don't have to do that," the priest chimed in. The trio looked over at the holy man, who had all but been forgotten since the last conversation. Father Able cleared his throat, "The volume only required some of the demon's blood, correct?" looking over as Sebastian as he nodded in agreement, "So to complete the text it will most likely require the same amount of blood." Walking over the table again and leaning forward with an outstretched hand, "And we already have something pure to offer it, something better than a virginal sacrifice, angel's blood."

Sierra took in a sharp breath as it all started to make sense. Sebastian's blood could open the book, but her blood could complete the text and combining the powers of both good and evil would bear the fruits of knowledge locked within. Her eyes shot up to Sebastian's who looked at her softly and nodded, he knew this was the answer to the next step in their search to help Ciel.

Removing herself from behind Ciel, Sierra took her place next to the priest again and offered up her palm. Father Able gently took her hand in his as he reached for a pair of wick clippers and looked into her eyes for approval before dragging the sharp object across her pale soft skin. She winced slightly as the sharp metal was pierced her palm and followed with trail of deep red liquid. The blood began to pool in her hand and started to drip a bit on the table through her fingers.

Sierra looked up at Ciel, his curious sapphire eye watching her every move and smiled lovingly at the boy. Her gaze slid over to Sebastian who seemed mesmerized by the rich red drops that fell from her wound. _Here goes nothing, _she sighed as she placed her injured palm upon the open pages of the hellish text.

As soon as Sierra made contact with the pages the text began to change. Ancient ink began to shift and gaps and empty spaces began to fill in with text in red ink, but it wasn't ink, it was her blood that was filling in the missing pieces. She gasped as she was able to make out sentences now that were once illegible script and moved her palm off the pages to get a better look. Sebastian sidled up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, he reached down to her bleeding hand that was starting to heal already and pulled it to his lips. The angel watched with wide eyes as the demon turned her to face him and began to run his pink tongue along the red streaks trailing down her wrist and to the center of her palm where most of the blood had collected. Never breaking his gaze with Sierra, Sebastian continued to lap up the angel's blood until there was none left, her eyes getting even wider than before as she saw how much he seemed to enjoy this.

Sierra pulled her hand away from Sebastian's grasp, "Um, yes, Sebastian," she mumbled, averting her gaze back to the book, "Thank you for that."

"No trouble at all," he chuckled as he bowed at the waist, enjoying the angel's discomfort for the second time that day.

"If you two are finished," Ciel complained, rolling his eye at the pair, "we now have the text we have been searching for." Ciel had his hands on his hips again trying to look all authoritative. _Idiots, _he thought, _both of them are idiots, _before turning his attention back to the book which was now being hovered over by the priest as he excitedly skimmed the text.

Sebastian and Sierra each took a step towards the desk when the room exploded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cause for Panic 2

The explosion sent the group flying high against the opposite wall before crashing down to the cold stone floor. Sierra lifted her head off the floor, shaking the debris that was now falling from the tower's ceiling. Propping herself up by her palms she looked around to see Sebastian to her right, following her same actions. Looking left, the angel's eyes searched for Ciel who she found having collided with a pile of old books and artifacts. Ciel raised his hand to brush the dust out of his vision, but stopped short as he noticed his hand was covered in blood. It wasn't his and he knew it, but then who was . . . His eye followed the growing pool of red that was forming under the priest's body, the clergyman's head was shaped wrong as one side was completely dented in and a mixture of pink ooze and red blood leaked from the cracked skull.

"Noooo!" Sierra screamed as she recognized the body on the floor next to Ciel. She began to move toward the boy and the body, but didn't get two feet before her midsection impacted with something hard as steel and sent her flying back against the wall again. Staying on the ground this time, Sierra lifted her head to see what had just knocked down with such force.

In front of them stood a large muscular soldier of Hell that had broken a giant hole through the side of the tower. The soldier was at least eight feet tall with rippling muscles and the face resembling a bulldog with large curved horns. Its fiery red eyes glowed as he stretched out large black bat-like wings and wrapped his black clawed fingers around what looked like a large meat cleaver. Every breath he took was exhaled as steam.

The soldier trudged over to Sebastian and gripping him by the throat slammed the butler against the stone wall so hard the entire room shuddered under the force. The soldier leaned in close as Sebastian clawed at the large choking fingers, his eyes glancing over to Ciel who just stared at his crimson covered hand in shock.

"Sooo," the soldier hissed in Sebastian's face, "you decided to take this abomination out of Hell. You pitiful fool." The soldier sneered, blowing a hot steamy breath into the butler's face. "You should have just turned him over to Him instead of fleeing with the brat. What is he to you anyways?"

Sebastian croaked, "He is my master." One of the butler's hands dropped to his side as he placed it in his pocket searching for something. The soldier slammed Sebastian's body against the wall once more and the force shook the building again. The action caused Sebastian to drop whatever he had been searching in his pocket, clattering on the ground.

"You only have one master!" the soldier bellowed and then sneered, "And He is none too happy with you, Michaelis." The soldier leaned in and sniffed, "You reek of humans" Looking over to the ground a few feet away, the soldier spied Sierra attempting to get up, "and angels. What is she for?" the soldier jerked his head in the angel's direction. "You aligned yourself with an angel to keep it safe? Weak creatures." he sneered at Sebastian again. "You really are an idiot. But I should thank you for giving me the opportunity to hunt you and your atrocity down. It's not every millennium that I'm allowed to chase after such game." The soldier leaned into Sebastian's face, licking from his chin up with a long black forked tongue. "I will be taking what's mine now" he whispered as he let go of Sebastian, letting him slump to the floor.

As the soldier turned his attention to Ciel, who only now looked up to notice his butler on the floor, he felt something heavy collide with his side, forcing the soldier to stumble back a few feet. Shaking his large head, the soldier looked down to see what possibly could have pushed him off his plotted course to the younger demon.

Sierra stood, panting and clutching her side that had sustained injury from the soldier's cleaver earlier. Beneath the white cotton, red blood seeped through and a new gash above the angel's hairline let more of the crimson liquid trickle down her heavenly face. She glared murderously at the soldier she had just shoulder slammed in a weak attempt to distract him from pursuing Ciel, at least until Sebastian did something. Taking a few steps forward, "You will not . . .," Sierra growled, "touch him."

The soldier blinked and cackled, "Your god made you just as stupid as he made you beautiful. It is mine, you little bitch." Leaning over he grabbed the angel by the shoulder of her blazer which Sierra managed to slip out of and out of the soldier's grasp.

As she fell back to the ground, she looked up and smirked slightly, "Thanks. I needed to get rid of that." With much effort, Sierra stood straight and the soldier watched as the angel in front of him sprouted a large pair of dove feathered wings and her eyes shifted from silver to gold, her caramel colored hair going completely white, before she cricked her neck as if working out the kinks. "I just hate having to replace nice things because of these," she crooned, motioning to her wings. "Now, Sebastian!" she screamed, as the demon sprung up from the ground and raking the knife he had dropped earlier across the soldier's throat.

Doubling over, the soldier whipped his hand behind him with inhuman speed and grasped a hold of the demon inflicting injury. The angel charged in, ramming her body with as much force as possible into the solar plexus of the soldier. He grunted at the impact and as his own blood poured over his neck and chest, but he did not fall. Instead he used Sebastian's body which he had grabbed only moments earlier and used it almost like a club, slamming it against the angel which sent them both flying into another wall as far away as they could get from Ciel. Both bodies fell against the floor on a collection of swords and an ancient war weapons with a thud. Sebastian recovered first from the assault and looked over at the angel, both of them a bloody mess at this point, before his eyes turned to a frozen Ciel and then a large black boot that placed itself in front of his line of vision.

The soldier gripped Sebastian by the back of his shirt and hoisted him up, sneering, "This really has gone on too long for my taste." The soldier impaled the demon through the chest with his cleaver, the butler's blood spurting out every which way and flowing steadily down on the ground. Sebastian made a deep gurgling sound as more blood poured from his mouth until he stopped moving altogether.

"Sebastian!" the angel cried out as she tried to get back up, but instead was slammed back down, chest against the cold stone while a heavy black boot pinned her there. She squirmed in a feeble attempt to move, looking up to see Ciel petrified across the room, her hand reaching out as if to touch him. A blade came from above and was shoved all the way through her outstretched hand, effectively staking her appendage into the floor. She screamed out in pain and frustration as another blade was driven in between her shoulders and her chest, this one larger, also keeping her down as the heavy boot was removed.

The soldier turned his attention to the young demon in the corner. His heavy steps plodded over until they reached their destination, a shaking 13 year old boy who did everything to glare up at the unholy being that just decimated his butler and guardian angel right in front of him. The soldier reached down, grabbing Ciel's hoodie, lifting him off the floor and eyeing him skeptically.

"Such a small thing to cause so much trouble," the soldier snorted, his fingers wet and covered in Sebastian's blood. Ciel glared at the soldier, his eye violently red, and spit in the soldier's face. Clear saliva rolled down his check and dripped on the floor and he smirked at the boy, clearly amused. "You little brat," he seethed before reaching his other hand out, placing it on the boy's head and giving it a quick snap, eliciting a sickening crack. Ciel's head fell back, he eye wide open and staring at nothing from the broken neck he just received.

Sierra watched the scene from the other end of the room, still pinned, blood and tears blurring her vision. The soldier then turned with his prize in tow and leapt out the entrance he made in the side of the building.

Rain cascaded the outside world and thunder still crashed as a demon and an angel bleed together on the church floor.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **This story is rated M for a reason and it's not just for the blood and gore from the previous story and later ones. This Chapter does have sex in it (although it's not too graphic and pretty vanilla), but if you don't like that sort of thing you can skip over it. I added it because it strengthens some of the character development, but moves the story forward minimally. That being said, in Chapter 14 I will make a point to tie the story together so that if you don't read this one the story will continue to make sense.  
_

Chapter 13: Distractions

Wet. Wet. Wet. Hot thick red liquid seeped onto the cold stone floor, a never-ending river of blood leaked from the wounds inflicted on the demon and the angel. The cold rain streamed outside as angry thunder rolled in the background, it was getting dark outside, but it seemed so much darker in the tower room. The smell of death and hopelessness was everywhere as three bodies graced the floor of the three sided room, one dead and the other two mostly dead; as dead as one could get being an immortal anyways.

Sierra opened her eyes and groaned as a strong pair of arms lifted her up, struggling slightly as his own wounds had not completely healed yet. The angel looked up at Sebastian whose face was dirty and covered the blood that he had coughed up earlier while being impaled by the soldier of Hell. She could feel her own injuries beginning to heal, but that pain was nothing compared to the loss she felt knowing that Ciel was not with them now. He was gone, taken, by some terrible being that had laid them to waste and took the life of a priest. They had no idea where the boy was or what they were going to do to him. The angel's bloodied hand gripped Sebastian's shirt as she buried her face into his chest trying desperately not to start crying again.

As the demon made his way to the open wall in the side of the room, he stopped to grab the Hell Bible and placed in his passenger's arms. Sierra clutched the book to her chest as if by some miracle the contents within would give them the answers needed to find the lost boy. The demon, turning around to take one last look at the wreckage of blood and death, pulled a lighter from his pocket, flicked it open to ignite and then nonchalantly tossed the flame into a pile of ancient books that immediately caught fire. As the room continued to be set ablaze, destroying any and all evidence of what had happened there today, the demon leapt with angel in his arms out into the rain filled night.

Sierra sat on the couch in her flat stared out the window at nothing in particular. Her silver eyes glazed over with sorrow and fatigue, the demon was somewhere else in the room doing, well, the angel didn't know and really didn't care at this point. She was wet from the rain and covered in blood and dirt from the earlier battle. Her hand and chest still sore from having swords rammed through, but they would heal soon enough with not even a scar to show for it.

Sebastian came over and sat next to the angel on the sofa, she slid her eyes over to assess the shape the demon was in. His clothing was stained with copious amounts of his blood, the shirt torn straight down the middle from where the cleaver had almost cut him completely in half. The dried blood was still there on his chin and neck as well as other various cuts. Like her, he was wet and dirty and bloody. _What a fine pair we make, _Sierra thought bitterly.

Sebastian spoke first, "I can't feel him." Sierra turned her gaze to the demon's face. His gaze fixed in the distance, not really speaking to her, just stating the obvious.

"He's not . . .," the angle stuttered, "I mean, that thing snapped his neck like it was nothing," she growled. Her brow furrowed as she frantically searched Sebastian's face for an answer.

The demon met her gaze, "No, he is alive. He's just not conscious." Sebastian smirked at the angel, "You should know a broken neck won't kill us. He will heal, but it might take a bit longer than if he were a full-fledged demon. I don't know though." The demon put his hand on the angel's shoulder. "Until he awakes, we have no way of finding him." Sebastian's ruby eyes looked softly into the Sierra's. The angel turned her head away from the intense stare.

Getting up from the couch, Sierra raked her hands through her caramel locks. "So, we just have to wait until he wakes up then, is that it?" She exclaimed bitterly. That was not what she wanted; she wanted to go get Ciel now, to make sure he was safe. She knew Sebastian felt the same way, but he sure had a funny way of showing it. Sierra began to walk to her bedroom, talking back to the demon, "I'm going to take a shower, Sebastian. I need a distraction. You do as you like."

In her bedroom, Sierra undressed, dropping her ruined clothing to the ground, not caring what she did with it at the moment. Walking into her bathroom, she turned on the shower, letting it steam up the walls and mirror, she didn't want to look at herself right now, she knew she looked a mess. Sierra sighed as she stepped under the hot water, allowing its soothing heat to pelt her raw skin. _This is one thing that humans definitely got right, showers, _the angel mused to herself, her eyes closed as she began to rub soap between her hands, feeling the lather build and allowing the sweet scent of lavender fill her senses. Turning around, letting the water soak her tangled hair and running her soapy hands through, cleaning it thoroughly. Rubbing lather over her face she opened her eyes and jumped back, startled.

"Sebastian!" she cried, taking a step back and crossing her arms over her chest. The demon stood in the shower with her, covered in blood and dirt and naked. Not that nudity ever bothered Sierra, but after a day like today, her tolerance of for being snuck upon was wearing very thin. The angel glared furiously at the demon, "What do you think you are doing?"

Sebastian smirked at her, "Taking a shower. You told me to do as I like, and I would like to clean up." He smiled at her so innocently, that the angel rolled her eyes. He did have her there, she did tell him to do as he liked. Sebastian reached out his hand for the bar of soap that Sierra was holding onto for dear life now, "I apologize for startling you. Please let me make it up to you by washing your back." Cautiously, the angel handed the soap over to the demon, attempting to keep eye contact so that her gaze would not wander over his perfect form.

Lathering soap in his hands, Sebastian motioned for Sierra to turn around which she did, grumbling the entire time while still keeping her arms covering her chest. Not that it was hiding much considering the rest of her was completely naked. She closed her eyes and exhaled as Sebastian began to rub the lather over her shoulders with strong adept hands, making firm circular motions from the base of her neck, across her back and then down her sides. Sierra dropped her arms and allowed her head to roll back slightly at the amazing feeling of Sebastian's hands on her body. Her lips parted and her breath caught as the demon wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, effectively pulling her flush against his body. Sebastian's body was a mass of heat with soft skin that covered perfectly sculpted muscles from his chest all the way down to his toned mid-section to his well-proportioned nether regions. The demon was built like a Greek god and he knew it, but the angel was the physical equal to his in beauty and power. Sierra's form was created by Him and as such she was the picture of feminine beauty with supple breasts, a small waist that gave way to curvy hips and a firm rump and long legs.

Sierra's eyes popped open when she felt Sebastian's warm, soft tongue run along her shoulder up the crook of her neck and begin to suck at the hollow behind her ear. Normally, she wouldn't allow this sort of behavior from the demon, but since they took Ciel out of Hell, nothing had been normal anymore.

In an attempt to put an end to where things were heading, Sierra turned around, "I think I'm clean enough, Sebastian." She placed her palms firmly against his chest to push him away; the demon gave her a slight smirk. The angel made the mistake of glancing down at his, um, manhood, and quickly looked away, blushing. _Good God, Sierra, _she fumed at herself, _he's just naked, just like every other man you've seen throughout eternity. Quick acting like you're only a hundred years old. _But Sebastian wasn't like every other man and Sierra knew it. "You finish cleaning yourself and I'm going to dry off," the angel ordered, as she stepped past the demon, making sure not to touch him, she grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body.

Out in her dark bedroom, still wrapped in a towel and standing in front of a mirror, Sierra began to comb the tangles out of her hair. _Really, Sierra_, she admonished herself, feeling like an idiot_, carrying on with a demon this way is not appropriate. _Sex was something that angels could do, but like demons, it was a luxury that wasn't necessary. There was never any offspring and honestly, doing that act with a human was less than thrilling for an immortal being whose strength and stamina could easily wear out their human partner before any real pleasure was gained. And still, angels paired up with one another occasionally as demons did to, however, it was rare. That being said, angels and demons never ended up with one another. It was just unthinkable that two opposing sides would have any common ground to stand on to initiate such an act. _That is until now, _the angel thought as she searched her eyes in the mirror, _We have Ciel. And that has always been enough for us to be on the same side._ Sierra shook her head and turned away towards her dresser to find something to wear when something grabbed her wrist and twirled her around.

Sebastian stood in front of her, soaking wet and naked; again. His ebony hair was dripping and his eyes glittered a bright red, not to mention that another not so small part of him was obviously happy to see her.

Sierra tried to pull her arm away, "Sebastian, what are you doing? You are soaking wet!" She was tired of his game at this point; the angel knew he wasn't dumb so why was he acting like this? Sebastian was normally more polite and matter of fact about things.

The demon gave her a mischievous smile, "You said you wanted a distraction, so I am giving you one." The angel opened her mouth to protest, but it was lost as the demon tugged her against his wet bare chest and crushed his lips down on hers. Sebastian used one hand to capture the back of Sierra's head while the other pressed against the small of her back, removing the towel between them. Skin against skin, Sierra didn't even bother resisting him anymore, because Sebastian felt so good and he tasted like some exotic flavor that the angel had never tried before in all her time.

Their tongues rolled against each other, each one looking for dominance, but never seeming to gain any ground. Sierra reached up and grabbed fistfuls of Sebastian's hair, pulling him closer to her as his hands roamed down her body to grab her backside, digging his fingers into the supple flesh and groaning from the pain she inflicted on his scalp. Her breathing became ragged as the demon released her mouth to run his warm tongue along her jawline and down her neck to the small collarbone that he began to nip at, teeth leaving small bite marks. The angel moan softly and hitched one leg around Sebastian's hip, which he grabbed a handful of thigh and proceeded to grind his growing arousal against her apex.

Taking the other leg, Sebastian lifted Sierra off the ground so that both legs were now wrapped around his waist. Finding her mouth again, the demon moved the angel over to the bed where he dropped her down on her back, taking a moment to view the body of the wanton immortal laid out before him. Sierra gazed back up at the demon, who looked at her like she was prey ready to be devoured. Her head was swimming from the all the pleasure she felt, feelings of desire and lust flowed through her. She locked eyes, silver on ruby, with Sebastian and reached up for the demon, wrapping her hands behind his head as he was pulled back down to the mattress with her.

Sebastian supported his full weight over Sierra as he began to let his hands roam down her body, kissing and nipping, causing delicious sensations to appear wherever he was at the moment. Sierra gripped his broad shoulders and moaned loudly as the demon lavished lusty attention to her breasts, stomach, thighs, and finally brushing his fingers against her arousal. Sierra's back arched at the touch.

Sebastian looked up from his position and smirked at the responses he was getting. He made his way back up her body, using his knees to push apart the angel's thighs a bit more before stopping to rest on top of her. He looked softly into her eyes, searching for something that Sierra could not understand.

"Wha . . . don . . . don't stop." Sierra panted, the heat of the demon's body on her's was overwhelming and if he didn't do something to her soon she would have to snap his neck just to release the tension he had built up inside her body. Sebastian smirked again and with that affirmation he thrust himself into the angel.

The demon groaned deeply as he began to move, rocking his hips in between the angel's thighs. Sierra moaned his name loudly as her hands travel down his back to grip his buttocks, forcing him deeper. Both beings groaned with pleasure as they became a blur of hands, sweat, and euphoria. Touching, kissing, lapping, caressing the joining of their bodies is all that they knew at the moment and the only thing they could care about.

The angel reached her climax first, digging her nails into Sebastian's back and drawing blood while she cried his name and felt she might actually die from the amount of pleasure just brought to her. The demon followed with his release, sinking his teeth into her neck to lap up some of the angel's blood that his bite had produced. He lay there on top of her, breathing heavily for a few minutes as the post coital glow began to leave their bodies.

Sebastian rolled to the side of Sierra and turned his head to meet her gaze. She was still trying to catch her breath as he grinned, "How was that for a distraction"?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Click Your Heels Three Times

It was cold and dank on the ground. The dampness was seeping through his hoodie and pants, making it even more uncomfortable where he lay. His neck hurt, well, ached is more accurate, like he had been sleeping at a wrong angle all night. The surroundings smelled funny, like a mixture of herbs and rust and burnt candles. All Ciel knew was that he didn't like being where he was at the moment, in this cold and odoriferous place.

Ciel's eyes fluttered open and blinked several times, noticing the angle of his vision was perpendicular with his environment, _What? Where? _He slowly thought, _I'm on the floor and it's wet! _Sitting upright quickly and clasping his hand to his temple that began to pound from the sudden change of position. _Ah, Christ! My head! _He thought,closing his eyes to ease the intense pain that traveled from his scalp all the way down his already sore neck, _I'm in so much pain, what the hell happened to me? _The boy froze as the memories from before flooded back into his mind. Remembering how the soldier burst through the wall, making short work of the priest and then incapacitating his butler and guardian angel before grabbing him and snapping his neck and then blacking out. _Ow! One would never imagine a broken neck could hurt so much, _the boy mused, smirking slightly as he realized the fatal injury had not killed him.

Looking around now, Ciel noticed that the room he sat in was a massive octagon with him seated against one of the far walls. Gazing up, he noticed an opening in the high vaulted ceiling that was about 5 feet across and allowed a small glimpse of moonlight to peak through. His eye followed the beam down to the epicenter, bathing it in white light. The rest of the room received its light from dimly lit wall sconces that dripped candle wax on the floor.

Curious, Ciel stood up slowly and began to walk towards the moonlit center. Sniffing the air, _Well, that explains the wax smell, _he thought, _but what about the . . ._ The boy's thoughts halted as he spied a pair of iron shackles that were attached to the stone floor by a long chain. The ground there was darker in color than the rest in the area, darker in uneven patterns and shapes, like the ground had been soaked in something. _Blood_, Ciel realized, as his eyes grew wide with horror, _the rust smell is blood. And the herbs must have been used in some sort of ritual. This place, it's an alter room for sacrifices._

Images of his human life during the time he spent almost becoming one of those sacrifices flashed in Ciel's mind. Clenching his fists tightly and gritting his teeth, the boy shook his head to rid the painful, frightening memories of his past. _No, they can't hurt me now, _he soothed, _I'm a demon. There's nothing to sacrifice anymore. _

WHACK! Ciel flew face first onto the bloodied floor next to the shackles. Quickly he rolled over to see who the attacker was and found himself staring up at the soldier of Hell from earlier. Standing up quickly, Ciel glared at the massive being who did not seem the least bit intimidated by him.

"How dare you mishandle me in such a manner!" Ciel bellowed as he took a defiant step forward, not letting his glare waver as they shifted from blue to crimson. "Tell me where I am! Now!" When backed into a corner Ciel always thought it best to come out fighting and that is what he would do now, even if his opponent was an eight foot, well-muscled, killing machine from Hell. "Where is my butler? Where is Sebastian?" Ciel demanded.

The soldier continued to stare at the irate child, who was shaking from rage, arms crossed over his massive chest. Squinting his eyes, "The one who is your butler," he mused, "got in the way of my mission. I took out what was in my way." Ciel stopped shaking and stared wide eyed at the response, mouth slack. _What does he mean by took out? _He thought as horror started to creep over his body, _"Sebastian can't . . .he can't be . . ."_

As if reading the boy's mind, the soldier filled in the blanks, "Michaelis is not dead, but he'd be a fool to come for you after the way I left him and that angel." Snorting and looking away, the demon muttered, "Not that it was smart of him to keep you alive anyhow." The soldier turned his red eyes back to Ciel and sneered, "I don't know why He wants you alive, little one." The soldier took a step forward as Ciel took one back. "But consider it a gift on His part, He doesn't do that very often."

Ciel took another reflexive step back, the soldier kept closing the space between them. "And to whom do I owe my existence for the moment?" Ciel choked out, he already knew, but it wouldn't be real until he heard it. His breathing was quickening and it was all the boy could do to fight his natural instincts not to try to run.

The soldier smirked as he closed the space between, leaning down to grab the front of Ciel's hoodie and effectively stopping any attempts of getting away. "Leviathan" the soldier breathed, "He wants to know what you really are, little half breed." Snarling, the soldier ripped the hoodie off Ciel's body, leaving him in only his cargo pants and sneakers. Instinctively, Ciel wrapped his arms around his body to hide the nakedness and protect himself for what was to come next.

The soldier then proceeded to shove Ciel face first into the blood soaked floor. His body went down with a thud and before he could comprehend that he was horizontal again, there was a clicking sound near his feet. Looking over his shoulder to see what the noise was, Ciel noticed that he chained to floor by his ankle. Surrounded by moonlight in the middle of the sacrificial room, he grasped the shackle and with all his strength tried to pry it off to no avail.

The soldier chuckled as he stepped back to get a better view, he stopped when he noticed the scarred seal on Ciel's back. The mark that the cult had left on him years ago that lead to his contract being formed with Sebastian. "I see this is not new to you," the soldier smirked "You have been a chained and helpless little lamb before." He cooed, motioning to the brand. Ciel shot him a look that could kill.

"I will kill you." Ciel vowed as he attempted to lounge for the soldier's leg, but was brought up short by the length of his restraints. Instead, just groping empty air and making frustrated noises through his clenched teeth. "Do you hear me? I will rip you to shreds for this!" he screamed at the soldier. _And Sebastian and Sierra, _the boy thought, sadly, _I will destroy you for them too. _Tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"My, my" the soldier sighed heavily, "Such spirit in a half-breed. Too bad you're not a full demon." Cocking his head to one side as if contemplating something, "But He wants to know how much of demon you truly are." cocking his head the other way, "How about we find out?"

Walking behind Ciel, the soldier reached back and swung his sharp claws across the boy's back. The boy fell forward crying out in pain as the action was repeated over and over until the ground was becoming soaked with Ciel's blood. He tried to prop himself with his hands, but as the talons ripped through his already abused flesh, Ciel lost his strength and just laid on the floor as the assault continued. Whimpering, bleeding and crying now, Ciel did the only thing he could think of at a time like this. Reaching up, he removed his eye patch to reveal the seal of his contract with his demon butler and whispered, "Sebastian. Help me. That's an order."

That morning, Sebastian sat at the kitchen table in Sierra's flat, intensely pouring through the Hell Bible looking for answers. He had dressed himself in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms since his other attire had been torn to shreds.

Sierra walked into the kitchen in her robe, having just gotten out to of the shower. She smiled slightly as she watched the demon flip page after page of the ancient text. _Sebastian has to find something in there_, she thought desperately, _he just has too. _Walking over and standing next to the demon, she leaned to read over his shoulder. The text was in Latin, that much was apparent, but the layout of it made no sense. Sebastian acknowledged her presence by looking up and smiling at the angel softly.

"I would ask if you slept well," the demon greeted, as he smirked "but there really is no need for that pleasantry since neither of us did that." Sierra stood up and blushed, _And there he is, ladies and gentlemen. The cocky, bastard demon we all know and love. _The angel sighed and slipped into a seat at the table.

"We don't sleep anyways, Sebastian," she pointed out, rolling her silver eyes, "And instead of stating the obvious, why don't you just tell what you've found in that book. There has to be something in there you can understand, I can't read the darn thing." The angel sat back, folding her arms across her chest and glared, waiting for an answer.

Sebastian smiled, "Of course it doesn't make sense to you, you're not a being of evil." Sierra raised an eyebrow and motioned with her hand for him to continue. Sebastian sighed at the fact that he had to explain himself; again, "The text was written in Hell, therefore the writings are in an order designed for only demons and creatures of that nature to decipher it. If you could read it I would start to worry what was going on up there in Heaven." He chuckled at his explanation and Sierra rolled her eyes at him; again.

"But what does it say about Ciel, Sebastian?" the angel leaned forward, her silver eyes full of concern and fear. The demon met her gaze with his own apprehensive crimson orbs. The only thing the two ever seemed to be in tuned about was Ciel and his well-being, as evident in the looked exchanged now.

Suddenly, Sebastian sat up straight, his eyes became wide with shock and he stared off into the distance. He became petrified and stopped the act of breathing, still as death. Sierra jumped up and grabbed the demon's shoulders; shaking him

"What is it?" she demanded, "Sebastian! What is it!" The angel was alarmed, she had never seen Sebastian just stop. That's what he did, just stopped as if he were frozen in time. "Sebastian! Is it Ciel?" Sierra cried at the demon, alarm rising in her voice.

The demon turned his head to look at the angel, eyes still wide. "Yes," a hoarse whisper, "I know where he is. Ciel just gave me an order."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Army of Me

SPLURT! GAG! Ciel groaned as he rolled over from his stomach to his back on the cold stone floor, coughing blood upon his torn up chest. Long claw marks ran from his shoulders all the way down to his midsection; streaks of red trickled down his sides and onto the floor. _It hurts, _Ciel moaned inwardly, _Oh God, it hurts so much. _The boy squeezed his eyes shut as the tears persisted in spite of himself, mixing with the blood and diluting it some before pooling on the ground beneath him.

A low thud next to Ciel's ear caused him to open his eyes. Through his blurry vision he saw the soldier stare down at him, admiring the gory mess he had made. The boy's body had become a mass of ripped flesh with some wounds healing while newer gashes wept blood. Still, despite the agony, Ciel glared violently up at his torturer, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth while letting out a long hiss.

"You're not healing fast enough," the soldier mused, "These types of injuries would be nothing to a true demon, but you, you lay here, writhing in your own blood. Pathetic." The soldier placed his heavy boot on top of Ciel's chest and pressed down. Ciel whimpered as the crushing weight made it feel like his ribcage was collapsing in on itself. In a feeble attempt to remove it, the boy gripped both sides of the boot with blood slicked hands and tried pushed upwards to no avail. The soldier pressed down even harder and Ciel cried out, gasping for air that he didn't actually need, but his instincts told him to breathe.

Removing his boot, the soldier bent down to blow his hot breath on Ciel's sweat drenched and bloody face. "And that's what makes you something else altogether, little half-breed. Not one of us." The soldier stood straight, sneering at the broken boy on the floor. Ciel turned his head and spit in the soldier, just like he did in the church and smirked at his small form of retaliation. No matter how small, Ciel would not let some disgusting creature have any more power over him than he already did. The last thing Ciel remembered before the world went black again was the toe of the soldier's boot making contact with his temple.

"What do you mean, you can't feel him anymore?" Sierra interrogated Sebastian as he studied a map of the United Kingdom that was now taking up the entire kitchen table. She walked next to him, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for an answer.

Not looking up, "I did feel, him. Ciel gave me an order to help him and then connection just stopped." Sebastian answered matter-of-factly, but also sounding frustrated. Sierra her arched eyebrows and reached out to pull the demon's face in her direction. Feeling fingertips under his chin, Sebastian sighed and turned to look at the angel. "As long as Ciel is conscious, the contract will let me feel him. The longer he is awake the more accurate a location I am able to get from him." the demon looked at her with imploring crimson eyes.

Stepping back, "So, he was conscious, at least for a little while." Sierra's silver eyes searched for affirmation from the demon. Sebastian nodded in response and went back to searching the map. "But what are you looking for now?" she asked, confused.

"I am searching for the last place I felt Ciel before the connection stopped," Sebastian placed his long index finger on the northern most point of England, right next to the Scottish border, "That place was here." He indicated to his hand, "What is here, Sierra?"

Sierra cautiously leaned over to look, "Nothing, I don't think." Taking another step closer, "It's mostly just farm land and old remnants of villages and churches from Pagans . . ." the angel's voice faded as the realization of what she just said began to dawn on her. Her mouth popped open in shock as Sebastian gave her a knowing smile. "Those Pagans were comprised mostly of cults that worshipped demons and made ritual sacrifices." Sierra murmured out loud. Sebastian met her gaze again and nodded at the logic of the statement.

Sebastian stood straight and walked past Sierra, who was still trying to process the all the information, into the second bedroom's closet. The angel looked up when she heard the rummaging and followed. Standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, she watched as the demon search through hangers of clothing. "What DOES one wear to a rescue mission?" the angel pondered, a slight smile spreading across her face.

"One should be appropriately dressed for maximum movability," Sebastian strode towards Sierra with a black garment in his arms, holding it out to her, "and comfort." The demon smirked, handing the attire over to the angel, "And the use of tried and true items of the past is also not a bad idea." Sierra pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him as she took the outfit.

"Alright, Sebastian," she conceded, "I see your point." Turning to leave, Sierra shut the door behind her and proceeded to her own bedroom. There was no way she was going to get undressed in front of Sebastian, if last night was any indicator, it was better if the two just kept their clothes on around each other.

In her boudoir, the angel placed the outfit on the bed and looked into the mirror. _I never thought I would be wearing this again_. _It's been almost two centuries since I dressed myself in anything even resembling battle gear, _she contemplated.Sierra sighed and shook her head, now was a good a time as any. There would be a battle and the winner would get Ciel. So that meant the winners had to be her and Sebastian, there was no other alternative.

Having changed, the angel stood in front of the mirror and took a long look. The outfit was similar to sleeveless black body suit with a racer back and high collar that sat just under her jaw. The bottom flared out into a short skirt which really didn't cover anything and knee high three inch black boots rounded everything out. Sierra brushed her caramel hair out as she admired golden scripture that was threaded through the bodice and waist; scriptures spoken by Himthat made the suit Holy. _Not bad_, she thought, _left Heaven in this 200 years ago and it still fits. _

Walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, Sierra spotted Sebastian looking over the Hell Bible. _Damn it! _the angel cursed in her head, _He lived for 200 years in that suit and they both still look impeccable! _Sierra scowled slightly at the sight of Sebastian wearing his butler uniform again. The demon looked as fresh as if the outfit had been made just yesterday, not a thing out of place. Sebastian turned to look at the angel and bowed at the waist, hand over his chest.

"My dear, I must say, you have never looked better than when you are wearing that." Sebastian spoke with reverence and Sierra rolled her eyes at the tone in his voice. Standing straight, Sebastian reached out and took the angel's hand in his gloved one, his other hand grasping the Hell Bible. Pulling her close, the demon whispered "Shall we?" Sierra blushed at the closeness and nodded.

A second later, the two immortals had jumped from the balcony and hit the ground running north.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 All for One and One for All

It was beautiful, really. Lush rolling green hills as far as the eye could see. Sheep scattered throughout grazing lazily amongst the ruins, now just piles of large stone blocks where houses once stood. Leafy trees provided shade in patches as birds flew among their branches, making a nest. It really was a picturesque scene, that is, if you didn't know what had actually gone on there a few hundred years ago.

Sebastian and Sierra stood at the top of a hill and took in the view. There were no other people from what they could tell, but someone had to be keeping the flock that was munching away down near a small pond. It was beginning to get a bit cloudy, a sign that a shower might be on its way.

Looking over at the demon, "This is where you last felt him?" the angel asked, eyebrow arched in skepticism. She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot in an irritated manner. _There's nothing here, Sebastian, _she thought, _just some livestock and rubble._

"Not here exactly, but in this area, yes." Sebastian shot her a perturbed glance. He was eyeing the horizon, searching for something it looked like. Walking down the hill, "We should head towards the nearest township. Someone there should have more information as to what went on here before." He explained.

Sierra followed behind, catching up to the demon's long strides so that they walked side by side on the dusty path through the meadow. The angel looked around at the fallen houses, now just a mixture of wood and stone. Pondering a thought, she spoke, "When we do find Ciel, how are we going to get him away from that soldier?" Sebastian slid her a quick glance, not answering. "The last time, he left us both immobile and took Ciel right out from under us, Sebastian. How will this time be any different?" she gave the demon a desperate look.

Not meeting the angel's eyes, "We have alternatives this time that we did not employ at the church earlier." Sebastian stated, his jaw tightening. The had walked through the meadow and made their way up another small hill. Down in a valley sat a small decrepit town, seemingly untouched by the modern age, all the buildings were made out of the same type of stone that the rubble had been. A small church sat in the center, surrounded by what looked to be small homes, and a few cemeteries. Stopping, Sierra reached over and grabbed Sebastian's arm. The demon shot her a sad look.

"What are you talking about, Sebastian?" she interrogated "What else could we have done at the church?" The angle squinted her silver eyes in confusion. _He's seems upset with himself_, she contemplated at the demon's reaction.

Sighing, Sebastian turned to stare directly into the angel's eyes, "Maybe WE is not an accurate statement." He said lowly, "You did everything you could have, I did not. I hesitated and it cost us the young master." Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut as if the words were causing him physical pain. Sierra shook her head in bewilderment.

Reaching the other hand up, she cupped the demon's cheek in her palm, forcing him to look at her again. His crimson eyes looked sad as the angel held his gaze. "Sebastian," she said slowly, "what do you mean you hesitated? What else were you planning on doing?"

Shaking her hand off his face, the demon took a step back a looked at the village. "My dear, isn't it obvious?" Sebastian chuckled bitterly, "You are much stronger in your true form, the same applies to me. However, unlike you, I didn't shift into my true form, since my appearance is not quite as appealing as yours to the young master." Sierra took a step back and let the information sink in. _That's what's bothering him, _she realized, _Sebastian didn't want Ciel to see his demon form. If he had of shifted over, we might not be in the situation we are right now. _

Enraged, Sierra took a step toward the demon who was still looking off in the distance. SLAP! The sound echoed down the valley as the angel's palm made full contact with side of the demon's face. Sebastian stared at her in shock, his mouth popped open and hand reached up to touch the pinkish cheek which had just been assaulted. The angel placed herself right in front of the demon, chests practically touching.

Glaring up into his red eyes, "That was incredibly stupid, Sebastian!" the angel berated, "You didn't shift into your true form because you thought Ciel would be frightened of you?" The demon nodded sheepishly as Sierra threw her hands up in the air and stalked away a few feet before spinning back around. She placed both hands over her face and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to calm down, knowing that what the demon had done was in an attempt to keep Ciel safe, but in the process had let something much worse happen to the boy instead.

"So now what?" the angel glared at the demon, "When we face that thing again, are you going to just sit there in your human form while he butchers us both and probably Ciel this time to?" In one swift movement, the demon lunged at the angel, wrapping his hand around her neck and lifting her body a few inches off the ground. His eyes glimmered dangerously as his gaze pierced into hers, ignoring her fingers as they grasped his supporting wrist in an attempt to keep from choking.

"No, my dear," he hissed, "I will use all my terrifying powers on that soldier this time. I will not hold back. I will rip him apart piece by piece until there is nothing left to send back to Hell but a bloody mess." Sebastian cocked his head to the side while Sierra just glared back at him, her silver eyes taking on a golden hue. Seeing that he had pushed the angel too far, Sebastian released his grip and she crumpled to the ground coughing.

Looking up, "And you're not afraid that Ciel will see you for what you truly are? A wolf in sheep's clothing?" the angel croaked while rubbing her throat. _I hate it when he chokes me, _she grumbled inwardly while standing up. Sierra stood to her full height and glared viciously at the demon, he was going to give her an answer, she would make sure of it.

"No, because the young master will not be there to see it." Sebastian stated simply, "When you get the opening, I want you to take him as far away from that place as possible. I will handle the soldier myself." The demon explained the plan as if he were teaching young children how to tie their shoes, the tone in his voice saying that it was not up for debate.

Alarmed, Sierra grabbed Sebastian's hand again, "You can't do that!" she cried out, "Even in your true form you will both be evenly matched, neither of you will get the upper hand unless one of you makes a mistake." Sebastian gave her a sad smile, he knew the risks this would entail and he was ready to pay the price for his first lapse in judgment. "I won't leave you there to be slaughtered, Sebastian." she asserted, closing the space between them and placing both his hands in hers. "We will get someone else to take Ciel to safety while we will both take down that beast." The angel stated, resolutely. The demon shook his head negatively at the angel's comments. He knew she was right and if he couldn't defeat the soldier alone, if he failed, then Sierra and Ciel would just be hunted down and then what? The two immortals of them at full strength would have a much better shot of eradicating the soldier than just one of them.

"Alright," Sebastian conceded, "but who will take Ciel during that time? Who will we entrust that responsibility to?" The demon knew it had to be someone supernatural and that they could trust with the most precious thing in the world to them both. As an idea popped into his mind, the demon closed his eyes and groaned out of frustration.

"What?" Sierra inquired at the demon's reaction just now. He was pinching the bridge of his nose if he felt a migraine coming on.

"I know who to ask, Sierra." Sebastian groaned again, shaking his head, "I know someone who can protect Ciel for that set time and will do whatever I ask, but I really don't want to deal with him." Opening his eyes, the demon turned and started walking towards the village, a look of defeat on his perfect face. Sierra stood in the same spot, waiting for an explanation.

Without looking back, the demon gave her one, "Follow me please, Sierra. It's time we found ourselves a reaper."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Don't Fear the Reaper

Walking into the village, the demon and angel garnered some stares from the few locals passing by. It was obvious that they were not from the area. Sierra walked beside Sebastian, throwing him skeptical glances as he searched furtively for something in the streets unknown to her. Before she could comprehend, he grabbed her by the elbow and proceeded to drag her into a secluded alleyway. The buildings hovering over the space made it dark, giving the illusion of seclusion, but a few hundred feet either way revealed streets bustling with townspeople.

"Ow!" Sierra complained, rubbing her elbow, "Do you have to be so rough, Sebastian?" Glaring at the demon, he just shot the angel a small smile in response. _Really, I might not be breakable, _she thought, _but that doesn't mean I like to be manhandled. _Leaning back against the alley wall, Sierra caught the demon's gaze and motioned with her hand, arching eyebrows for an explanation. Sensing the need to explain, Sebastian stopped his fervent search for god-knows-what and smirked at the angel.

"My apologies for the unsightly handling of you, my dear," he bowed, "but I was under the impression that you were fond of that sort of treatment." The demon glanced up from his position, grinning. The angel rolled her eyes in response. "However," Sebastian stated, looking again out into the street, "we are here to find a reaper. A particular one in fact."

"And how do you suppose we find a reaper?" the angel quizzed, "They only show up to collect souls and as you can see," waving her hand around the alley, "we don't have any dying people here." Leaning back against the wall again, looking satisfied with her argument, Sierra arched her eyebrows at the demon.

Cocking his head to the side as if contemplating the dilemma, "Yes, well, that is a problem," Sebastian stated, then his face lighting up, "That can be remedied shortly." With that, the demon disappeared out into the streets, leaving the angel wide eyed and speechless. _Now what does he mean by that? _She pondered. In a few moments, the angel had her answer.

The demon returned, but not alone. With him, he escorted a young girl, no more than 15 or 16 years of age. She walked beside Sebastian, hazel eyes looking around in fear and panic, gripping her basket of produce so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Sierra gawked at Sebastian for an explanation. _What the hell is he doing with this innocent girl? _The angel's mind screamed, _Reapers are not going to show up to take a healthy young girl's soul unless she's . . ._ Sierra's thoughts melted off as the reality of the situation began to sink in. _Oh, dear God_, she thought, horrified, _Sebastian's going to kill her just to get a reaper here. _

Stepping behind the frightened girl and placing his hand out in front to stop the angel's advancement, Sebastian gave Sierra a serious look. "I do not intend to kill the girl," the demon's red eyes burned into the angel's silver ones, stopping her in her tracks, "I just need to bring her to the precipice of death where her soul will be vulnerable for consumption. A reaper will appear to stop me from devouring it." Sebastian spoke calmly, never relinquishing the eye contact. "They always do, unfortunately," the demon grumbled, unhappily. Speaking to the angel again, the girl still too terrified to move, "Do you trust me?" Sierra froze at the question. Did she? Trust him? He was a demon after all? And didn't the Undertaker warn her to watch out for him? But, really, what was her choice at this point?

Swallowing hard, "Trust a demon?" the angel whispered, "The only other being to do so ended up as one himself."

Sebastian smirked, "Touché." With that proclamation, the demon advanced to covering the girl's mouth and nose with his hand, effectively cutting of her air supply. The maiden struggled against him, clawing at his hand in a feeble attempt to gain access to the oxygen she desperately needed, until she passed out, her eyes rolling back and her heartbeat stopping. All the while, the angel watched in horror, the scene unfolding before her went against everything she believed in, what she had been created for by Him. _Enough! _Her mind screamed. As Sierra moved forward to grab the lifeless body from Sebastian and begin CPR when a loud THUNK! distracted her, turning her and the demon's attention to the end of the alley way.

"Abigail Winter," the being stated, "is not due to pass for another 50 years." The man walked towards them, dressed in a black suit, spectacles, and what looked like a jacked up lawnmower (?) slung over his right shoulder. Not looking up, the blond approached the pair, reading from a volume in his hand. "She is due to die in a ferry accident, not by choking in an alleyway, by some stranger." Snapping the text shut, the reaper met the eyes of the demon holding the collapsed girl in his arms. "Now, sir," he stated rather sternly, "I suggest you let her go, or at least administer some sort of first aid, since it is not her time to meet her maker quite yet."

Sierra and Sebastian shared a confused look between them, before the reaper sighed and took the girl from the demon's arms. Once holding her, he placed his mouth over the girl's forcing air in until she began to cough and choke, breathing on her own. Hazel eyes fluttered open to see the blond man with dual colored irises staring back, smiling. "Now, Abigail," the reaper chastised, "You take care of yourself and we will meet again in a few decades" Smiling down, the girl nodded at the man before releasing a bloodcurdling scream and running as fast humanly possible out of the alley into the streets, disappearing.

Dusting himself off, "Well, now," directing his attention to Sebastian, "What business do you have attempting to claim a soul you are not contracted to, demon?" Adjusting his spectacles, the reaper took another look at the demon, squinting his green and yellow eyes, "Hey, I know you," he stated, taking another step forward to examine Sebastian, "Yeah, we've met before. You're that demon butler who was contracted to that earl a few hundred years back, right?"

Shrugging his shoulders at Sierra, the demon replied, "You are right. I am the butler of the Earl of Phantomhive and if memory serves me correctly, your name is Ronald Knox?" The reaper's face broke into a broad smile at being recognized.

"Yep, yep," Ronald stated proudly, "been reaping ever since. But back then I was just a novice, now I've got a few decades under my belt and I keep getting better." The reaper leaned against his lawnmower, grinning like a fool as he turned his attention to the angel standing a few feet away, letting out a low whistle of approval. "And who might you be, sweetheart? A demon as well? Cuz I don't associate with their kind normally, but for you, I would make an exception." Ronald waggled his eyebrows at Sierra as she rolled hers in response. _Is he trying to hit on me? _She questioned, the idea making her want to vomit.

Instead, Sierra took a step forward, crossing her arms over her chest, "Angel, actually." She responded, watching Ronald retract a bit at the answer. The angel looked over at Sebastian, shaking her head, "Is this who we came to see about helping with Ciel?" The demon had to be crazy thinking that this young reaper could be of any assistance to their plan. Sebastian chuckled at the question and shook his head, smirking.

"Ronald," Sebastian asked, directing the reaper's attention back to him, "We are in search of another reaper. Would you be able to assist us in finding him?" Ronald thought for a moment and then nodded. "Perfect!" the demon beamed, "We need to find Grell Sutcliff. I am sure you remember him." The reaper gave a surprised look at the request before his expression changed to a smirk.

"Oh, I know, Grell, alright." Ronald said mischievously, "And I'm sure he would just love to see you again. You being his unrequited love and all." The reaper teased much to Sebastian's dismay. The demon's smirk dropped off his face being replaced with a grimace at the information he had just received. Sierra shot the demon a confused look and mouthed, 'Unrequited love?' as he just shook his head at the question.

Chuckling, the reaper pulled a smart phone from his pocket, dialing a number and lifting the receiver to his ear. "Yeah, Grell," the reaper conversed, "I've got someone here who wants to see you," stopping to listen, "An old friend. That's what I'd call him," listening again, "Yes, I said him. It's a he," looking annoyed, "No, I don't know if he's attractive, Grell. That's not my sort of thing," placing a hand over his eyes and sighing, "Just get over here and you can see for yourself!" The reaper disconnected the call and returned his gaze to the pair looking perplexed at the conversation that had just taken place.

"Soooo," Ronald drawled out, "he will be along shortly." The reaper sauntered over to Sierra, "So, what's an angel doing hanging out with a demon anyways?" The angel took a step back, opening her mouth to respond when a loud shriek cut her off.

In a blur of red, Sierra and Ronald tumbled over onto the ground as Sebastian braced himself for the onslaught to come. "OH! Bassy!" the red haired reaper cried, "You've come back to me! Now our love can be nurtured and blossom into the beautiful rose it was always meant to become!" The demon stood stiffly with his arms pinned to his sides by the reaper who nuzzled his face into the demon's chest like an affectionate puppy. If possible, Sebastian's face grimaced even more than before as the hugging continued while Sierra and Ronald watched from the ground.

Grell gazed up adoringly at the demon, "It's been so long since I have felt the luxurious touch of your skin, my love." He crooned as Sebastian tried desperately to free himself from the reaper's grip. "We should celebrate your homecoming with a kiss, my dear Bassy," Grell cooed, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. The demon gritted his teeth and wretched free a hand just in time to shove into Grell's face so that reaper landed a few feet away on his rump.

Looking distraught, Grell stood up and dusted himself off, "Why must you be as cruel to my body as you are to my heart, Sebastian?" he wailed. The demon rolled his eyes and attempted to choke back the bile that had arisen in his throat from disgust of the conversation. He looked over to Sierra who was being helped up by Ronald, her eyes wide with amusement as she smirked. _Oh, I get it now_, she giggled inwardly, _that's what he meant by unrequited love_. The angel giggled again, this time out loud.

Regaining some composure, Sebastian walked over to Grell and bowed, "It's good to see you too, Grell." The reaper huffed in response, trying to look bored, "However, I did not come here looking for a reunion, but for your assistance instead." The demon stood up and flashed Grell a sexy smile which the reaper melted at.

With his hands clasped across his chest, Grell swooned, "Of course, Bassy. Anything you want I will be more than happy to help you with." Stopping for a moment to think, "Unless of course it's about that Phantomhive brat again. I really hate that kid, always ordering you around treating you like you're his property. But he should be dead by now anyways, right? I mean, you would have eaten his soul ages ago if I recall." Taking another look at Sebastian, the reaper thought through his next few sentences, "But then why are you here in this form again? And wearing that God-awful butler's uniform?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows, waiting for logic to sink into the thick reaper's skull.

Sierra stepped forward, "Grell, is it?" the reaper looked in her direction, "Ciel never died. He was made a demon through another's contract. Which means his previous contract with Sebastian can never be completed and Sebastian is his butler for, well, all eternity." The angel nodded her head and smiled gently at Grell who just gave her a blank look.

"Who the hell is she?!" Grell screamed at the demon, "Have you been cheating on me with this tramp?!" Spinning around and poking his finger at Sierra, "You little home wrecker! You couldn't just stay out on the streets or in the strip clubs where you belong, could you? You had to come and seduce poor Bassy over here, when you knew he was all lonely and vulnerable without his Grell around to protect him!" The reaper continued jabbing ferociously at the angel, until Sebastian stepped between them, pushing them apart with his arms.

Turning to Grell, Sebastian sighed, "She's not a prostitute, Grell. She's an angel, the Phantomhive's guardian angel to be exact." The reaper calmed down a bit and Sebastian continued, "We need your help with Ciel, the earl. He has been taken by a Hell soldier and is being kept somewhere in the area." Grell crossed his arms and pouted, "What Sierra told you is accurate, however. Ciel was created through a contract made by another demon so he is not a full-fledged demon, if you may." The demon tilted his head slightly, trying to catch the reaper's eyes who insisted on acting like a spoiled child.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Grell shot the demon a look, "Alright, Bassy. I will help you saving 'your master'" the reaper scowled at the last two words. "It's obvious you both are in desperate need of my help anyways." He confirmed, shooting the angel a jealous look, "And I should be around in case Miss Thing over here decides to try anything funny with you, Sebastian." Sierra rolled her silver eyes at the accusation. "Ronald, you go tell William that I will be unavailable to collect anymore souls for the duration of this little detour I am taking." Grell ordered the younger reaper. Ronald just nodded in acceptance and leapt out of the alley onto the rooftops.

Swirling around, Grell's red coat billowing around his frame, "Now, why does this Hell Soldier want his bratness? I could think of a much better demon to take prisoner than that." The reaper eyed Sebastian seductively and the demon felt nauseous again. Sierra pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Apparently, the demons in Hell are not too fond of having Ciel around," the angel answered, "Therefore, they have taken him somewhere to do God know what." She opened her eyes again to watch the reaper and the demon studying her facial expressions.

Grell nodded, "Yes, but WHY did the soldier take him? Most demons like that don't do things just because they have nothing better to do, he must have received an order from someone." The reaper glared at the angel at the obviousness of his statement. Shrugging her shoulders, Sierra shot Sebastian an expectant look.

"You have a point, Grell," Sebastian agreed, much to his chagrin, "The soldier would have been sent by someone, but the only one who could issue such a command would be Satan himself." The demon tapped the side of his cheek with a gloved finger, "But why He would want Ciel is beyond my comprehension. Other than the fact the he is not a full-fledged demon and still contains his original soul . . ."

"Wait!" Grell interrupted, "The boy still has his original soul trapped in his demonic body?" The reaper stared at the other two beings waiting for the logic to sink into their thick skulls. Seeing how that was not going to happen, he continued, "If that is truly the case, then he is what reapers consider a lost soul." Sebastian and Sierra exchanged a befuddled look and then shook their heads in unison. Sighing, "A lost soul is one that cannot be collected by either side," Grell explained, "It is trapped, in limbo, if you will, in the body of its owner. Neither demons nor angels can lay claim to it, therefore neither realm has control of the being. In essence, the brat is a free agent." The reaper stood back, a self-satisfied smirk across his face.

"How do you know this?" Sierra interrogated, eyes squinting in question. Sebastian stood to the side with a blank expression.

Grell waved the angel away, "Oh honey, all reapers know this. It's in the training manual." He stopped sashaying around when he noticed the furious look taking over Sebastian's face. "Bassy, what's the matter?"

"The Undertaker," the demon hissed through gritted teeth, "he failed to mention that when he told us about the Hell's Bible." Sebastian's knuckles were turning white from his hands being clenched so tightly. Trembling anger rolled off his body in waves at being deceived by the other reaper. Sierra walked up behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder and began rubbing the demon's back, hoping that this might calm him down some.

"Ah, yes, well, the Undertaker is a sly fellow." Grell amused, before turning around, "But he did tell you about the Hell's Bible, which contains that particular passage: Article 47 under Section 7. So, in a way, he did tell you what you wanted to know." The reaper was now admiring his nails, bored that conversation was no longer about him.

Sierra pressed herself close to Sebastian's back and whispered in his ear, "But this is a good thing." She soothed, "It means that neither Hell nor Heaven has any right over Ciel and he should be left alone. Free from harm from either side." The angel continued to rub the demon's back, encouraging him to calm down.

Slowly, Sebastian's trembling subsided and he looked over his shoulder at the angel, "Yes. It does help that we know this. Now we just need to make sure that Satan acknowledges it as well." The demon's eyes glowed a dangerous magenta at the thought. He now understood why the soldier was sent after Ciel. The King of Hell had decided to take advantage of the fact that Heaven could not claim the unique soul and He wanted it for Himself, regardless of the fact that He should not touch it. Until Satan was made aware that others know of the law He would just keep doing as He pleased. Just like a demon.

"Ok, what now?" Sierra asked carefully, not wanting to upset the demon again. Sebastian turned around and faced the angel, taking her hands in his. A terrifying smile spread across his face. He knew what to do now, how to stop all of this now.

Raising one hand to twirl a strand of caramel colored hair around Sierra's wide eyed face, he spoke gently and evenly, "Now. We wait for Ciel to wake up."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Blood Like Lemonade

Darkness was good. At least for the moment, it was Ciel Phantomhive's favorite place to be, in the darkness. In that cloaking atmosphere there was no pain, no fear, no sense of loss or hopelessness. Pain is all Ciel knew as he lay on the cold stone floor still covered in his own blood from the wounds inflicted earlier by the soldier of Hell. Except now, the side of his head throbbed unbearably too and it closely resembled the rest of his slashed up back and chest. _Oh God, _Ciel moaned, rolling to his side in an attempt to sit up, _not my head again. _The boy gripped his temple trying to assuage the ache as he realized the warm sticky substance there was just more of his blood. _Really, he couldn't find something else to kick other than my head? _the boy griped mentally annoyed.

Looking around, Ciel didn't see the soldier anywhere, but that didn't give him any comfort. It just meant the next onslaught of torture would just be delayed for the time being. Examining his chest, he noticed that some of the open wounds had already begun to heal and his body did not feel quite as stiff as it had when he was conscious earlier. One of the few upsides to being a demon was accelerated healing, he guessed, even if he wasn't a complete one. Reaching down to his ankle, he tried again to break the iron shackle that held him in his current position, but as before, it would not budge.

Finally, seeing the effort was futile, sat back in a huff. Crossing his arms across his filthy chest, Ciel mumbled bitterly, "Sebastian, if you're alive. Where the hell are you?"

"He's here," Sebastian murmured with a far off look on his face. The trio stood outside the entrance of a mausoleum in the village's rather large cemetery. The angel and reaper looked at the demon for more information. Sebastian glanced back at the two, "Ciel is awake and he is very close by. In fact, he was just wondering I am at the moment." The demon smirked at the insider information he was receiving from his master.

The reaper sashayed over to the demon, placing a well-manicured hand on Sebastian's chest. "Well, then let's go get the little lord," Grell leaned up to his beloved's face, much to the demon's disgust, "so that you and I can get on with more important things." Grell made kissy faces as the demon shoved him off, effectively causing the reaper to tumble down the mausoleum's steps. Sierra stood by trying not to laugh.

Breaking the iron wrought gates to the entrance of the crypt with one hand; Sebastian made his way, followed by Sierra and Grell, into the dark cold building. It looked like any other mausoleum from the inside. In the center was a large stone crypt with an inscription in Latin on a plaque. A few small windows let in some weak streams of light, but there was nothing special looking about the place. Nothing that screamed pagan cult worshippers anyways.

"Ok, Sebastian," Sierra began, walking around the crypt while running her fingertips over the stone, "so if Ciel is here, then where is here? All I see is an old tomb." Stopping to look at the demon, the angel folded her arms over her chest and awaited an answer.

The demon smiled slightly in response and chuckled lowly as he reached over to grab the edge of the tomb with both hands. His eyes met Sierra's, "If you will assist me, please" as he nodded his head for the angel to grab the opposite side of the cover. Obliging, the angel did this and assisted Sebastian in shoving the lid off onto the ground. It made a loud crunching sounded as stone crashed into stone and stirred up quite a bit of dust. Waving the haze out of her eyes, the angel looked at the now open tomb and her mouth popped open in shock. It was empty, well not completely empty, there was row of steep stairs descending down into the dark.

Looking up to meet Sebastian's gaze, "How did you know about this?" Sierra questioned as the demon placed a self-satisfied look on his face.

"My dear, many cults did whatever was necessary to hide where they met. Having an entrance camouflaged by a tomb is not the most original idea, but as you can see, it serves its purpose." Sebastian stopped to dust himself off, "You obviously haven't spent a lot of time in cemeteries."

Sierra glared at him. "I try not to make a habit of it." she mumbled, leaning forward to get a closer look at the stairs. Grell walked over, peering down into the darkness as well, making a face.

"Ewww," Grell whined, "we have to go down into that?" The reaper took a step back and shook his head at the thought. "It's probably full of spiders and rats and other creepy crawly things." He hugged his arms around himself and shivered. The angel rolled her silver eyes and looked back up to Sebastian for instructions.

The demon took a step forward, "Grell," the reaper's attention now on the demon, "You won't be down there for long. As soon as we find Ciel, I want you take him out of this place and keep him safe until either of us finds you. Is that understood?" Sebastian's red eyes glowed fiercely as his gaze bore down on the reaper. "If not, then you will have to answer to me Grell, and I can promise you that you will not like what I have to say." Grell nodded quickly and gulped, intimidated by the power with which the consequences were given.

"But what about you, Bassy?" the reaper whimpered. And then looking over the angel next to him, "And not that I care, really, but what about her?" The angel shot Grell a dirty look.

Standing straight, Sierra eyed Grell, "Oh don't worry about us," the angel's eyes shifted slightly from silver to gold, "Sebastian and I will be just fine. You just do your part, reaper." She flashed a brilliant smile that caused the reaper to stick his tongue out at her. _Really, Sebastian? _Sierra thought, _You couldn't have found somebody better than this freak?_ The angel arched her brows at the demon in skepticism at his choice of help and the demon just shrugged and smiled in return.

Sighing, "Well, shall we?" Sierra proposed, motioning with her hand for Grell to go first. The reaper balked at the gesture, shaking his head and taking a step or two back.

"What? You want to send a lady down in the dark first?" Grell shrieked, "Without a proper guide into the unknown? Walking into danger all alone?" Sebastian and Sierra both pinched the bridges of their noses at the same time, closing their eyes and shaking their heads in response.

Having had enough, "Fine!" Sierra stated. "I will go down first you big baby." Stepping over the side of the tomb and taking the first few steps down, "Sebastian, follow me and let Mister Prissy Pants bring up the rear." The reaper shot the angel a murderous look as the demon did his best to not laugh out loud. Looking over her shoulder and smirking, "You should like that idea, Grell."

The angel then disappeared into the darkness followed by a demon and one very reluctant reaper.

Ciel's ears perked up as he heard heavy footsteps coming from an open corridor at one wall of the octagon room. The teen stood up and as straight as possible despite his injuries. If that soldier was going to come back for another round of beat-the-demon-piñata, then Ciel was going to do everything in his power to appear undaunted, regardless of how pointless the act was against his capturer. Just as he suspected, the soldier appeared from the dark hallway carrying something in a burlap sack, making his way over to the teen with a slow purposeful stride. As the distance closed between them, Ciel clenched his fists and glared murderously at the soldier.

The soldier snorted, "So, you're awake, again." Looking unimpressed, "Took you long enough." Stopping a few feet away, the soldier reached into the sack and swiftly flung the contents on the ground in front Ciel. "Here," the soldier sneered, "this will assist with your wounds." The teen followed the gaze down to the object at his feet and gasped in horror. Instinctively, he took a few steps back only to have the chain reach its full length and cause him to fall backwards onto the ground.

At Ciel's feet was a young girl of about 10 or so, barely breathing and unconscious. Her golden hair spilled over the ground and her neck displayed disturbing dark bruises from being choked by the soldier. Wide eyed, Ciel glared up at the soldier, "What the hell?!" he barked furiously. Ciel moved forward to put his hand on the girl's jugular to see if she was still alive, she was but her pulse was very faint. The solider glowered at the teen in response to his outburst.

"What are you waiting for?" the soldier questioned, cocking his large head to the side, "Feed." The command was said with such obvious, but Ciel continued to cradle the girl's head in his lap. She moaned slightly from being moved and the teen gaped at the soldier again. "You are a demon, or at least somewhat a demon," the soldier explained, annoyed, "Feed on it."

Ciel looked down at the girl in horror. As he took in her features he realized that she gave off a rather intoxicating scent. It was like a mixture of orange spice and something sweet and the scent filled his senses making it difficult to take his attention away from her. Lifting one hand from the pulse at her neck, Ciel noticed that as her heartbeat weakened the smell intensified. It was as if the closer she got to death, the better she smelled to him. The teen leaned in a bit and closing eyes inhaled deeply. A wave of what Ciel could only call euphoria swept over his whole body and he shivered and sighed from the pleasure it gave him. Lazily raising his lids, the teen's now red irises scanned the girl's body again and licked his lips to wet them. He froze as the realization of what was happening settled in. Ciel was hungry and it was this girl's soul that was putting him into such a heady state. As quickly as the feelings came on, Ciel roughly shoved the girl's body off him and backed away as far as possible.

The soldier growled, "You pathetic freak." He reached down to pick up the girl and in one swift movement crushed her neck so that all the life in her body was gone. In disgust, the soldier flung the body carelessly across the room and lunged at Ciel, "You won't even eat what you're supposed to devour." The soldier's hot breath plastered Ciel's dirty face. "There are things you need to do as a demon and I don't care if you want to or not, half breed. But you will eat a soul that is so graciously given to you." Reaching out, the soldier grabbed Ciel by the throat and lifted him from the ground, the teen's feet dangling in the air as he desperately clutched at the iron hold the soldier had on him. "That meal," the soldier snarled, "could have helped you heal. But since you decided that you did not want it, I will just have to show you how bad the pain can get. Then you will be begging to have a soul to devour, you brat!"

Ciel's eyes were wide from fear, knowing that what the soldier would do to him now would be nothing compared to what he done before. Closing his eyes, the teen waited for the oncoming pain as the seconds ticked by.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Dawn of the Dead

"The same could be said for you," a voice admonished, from the corridor the solider had appeared from earlier. The Hell Solider and Ciel both turned their attention to the sound coming from the dark passage. Shadows moved in the darkness as its source spoke again, "Throwing away a perfectly edible soul that another demon did not want just to prove a point," Sebastian calmly remarked as he stepped into the room flanked by the angel and the reaper, "Well, that's just sacrilegious, wouldn't you agree?" He smirked as the trio stopped about a few feet away from the soldier.

Ciel's bloodied face broke into a mischievous smile at the sight of his butler. "What took you so long, Sebastian? I've been here forever, you know." The teen reprimanded, still trying to pry the soldier's fingers off his throat. Albeit relived to see that the demon and angel were alright.

Sebastian bowed, "I do apologize for my tardiness. We had a bit of trouble located you." The demon looked up and smiled lightly at the boy. Standing erect again, "Now if you would please," Sebastian directed his attention to the soldier, "be so kind as to unhand my master. He looks rather dirty and he does not like being touched by strangers." giving a small polite smile. The soldier dropped Ciel from his grip and lumbered over to the demon. The boy collided with the stone, making a grunting noise from the impact.

Coming to stand in front of the demon, "You really must be daft, Michaelis." The soldier sneered right into Sebastian's face, "To come back here for that thing after I gutted you like a pig the last time." He cocked his head towards Sierra, "And your little angel too." then looking over at Grell, "And now a reaper?" Eyeing the demon again, "You are a sorry excuse for a demon."

Sebastian sighed and pulled off his white gloves, placing them in his breast pocket, "Be that as it may," he calmly retorted, "You still have my master and it was a mistake on my part last time letting you take him from me." Looking up to meet the soldier's eyes, the demon's irises glowing fiery red, "However, that will not the be case this time, I assure you."

The soldier chuckled at the ludicrousness of the demon's statement. Turning around slightly, the soldier backhanded Sebastian's face, causing the demon to fly across the room and crash into a wall. As he slumped to floor, the demon shot the angel a look and Sierra nodded slightly. That was her cue. The angel released her dove wings from her back and allowed her true form to take over her body. Sierra's eyes shifted from silver to a deep gold as her hair turned a radiant snow white. She looked at the soldier and smirked while licking her lips.

"This is for last time," she announced, as she caught the soldier's attention. Half flying and half sprinting, the angel threw herself at the soldier, delivering a swift knee into his gut and the thrusting her palm upwards under his chin, effectively snapping his head backwards so that he fell on his back onto the stone floor. Once on the ground, the angel jumped her target and began punching relentlessly at the soldier's face.

With the soldier completely distracted, the reaper took the opportunity to do as requested by the demon butler. Swiftly, Grell darted over to Ciel while the merciless pounding continued only a few feet away.

Looking up, "Grell? What in the blazes?" Ciel asked, shocked recognition sweeping over him. The reaper smirked as he grasped the iron shackle and in one quick movement broke it off the boy's ankle. Ciel stood up, taking a moment to survey his dirty appearance, before yelping as the reaper hoisted the boy into his arms and made for the corridor. "No! What the hell are you doing?" Ciel protested as he struggled against the reaper's grip.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, brat." Grell groaned, "but I told Bassy that I would get you out of here while he that angel took care of that thing in there." Ciel desperately tried to crawl his way over the reaper's shoulder and back to the sounds of the fight, but the longer he stayed clutched in Grell's arms the more distance was being put between him at the people he cared about.

"Put me down!" Ciel seethed as he kicked, "Grell! Let me go this instant! You can't just leave Sebastian and Sierra back there!" The boy's arms flailed widely as the reaper bolted up the stairs of the tomb and then out into the cemetery. It was dark outside now. Hardly any light as the only thing visible in the night sky were the twinkling stars. Still beating against Grell's chest, the reaper stopped under a nearby tree and dropped the boy onto his backside.

"Oof!" Ciel huffed as he stood upright, rubbing his sore bottom. It seemed like all he did lately was get his neck broken or plopped on his rump. It was getting annoying. Glaring up at the winded reaper, "You just left them back to die, you idiot!" the boy shoved angrily against Grell's midsection, causing the reaper to grunt at the impact.

"Ow! You ungrateful, brat!" the reaper whined, "Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's not nice to attack your rescuer? I would think an earl would have better manners." he snapped. The red head crossed his arms over his chest and sniffed. "And don't tell me you didn't need someone to save you, because if that were the case then Bassy wouldn't be down there right now risking life and limb trying to do just that."

Punching Grell in the side, "And who asked you to come along? How does saving me benefit you?" Ciel's eyes flashed red and he gritted his teeth in fury before pure exhaustion took over and he collapsed onto his knees. The loss of blood coupled with stress of torture was beginning to wear on the boy's body.

Leaning down and placing a finger under Ciel's chin, "He asked me to save you," stopping for a moment to think, "No, practically begged that I assist in taking you out of there so that he and your angel could try to put an end to this madness and keep you safe." Grell smirked as he watched various emotions of shock and anger wash over the boy's face.

Ciel slapped the reaper's hand off of him, "Don't touch me!" he ordered, breathing heavily as the he glared up, "How will this time be any different? That thing will just tear them apart the way it did last time. We have to go back!" Attempting to stand, Ciel stumbled slightly before grabbing onto the tree trunk for support.

"Ha! You selfish little fool!" Grell scoffed at the boy, "You can't even stand on your own." Ceil shot the reaper a vicious look before he continued, "The only thing you can do is get yourself into trouble so that Bassy has to come save you. Honestly, I don't understand why he cares so much about you when all you do is cause him problems." Ciel continued to glare as Grell went on, "I mean, he goes so far as to not show you his true form because he thinks you will be terrified by what you see."

"What difference does that make?" Ciel sneered, annoyed. He was still clutching onto the tree, but was beginning to feel stronger, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

Grell shook his head and chuckled, "Oh you really are a dense one, aren't you?" Poking Ciel in the chest, "If Bassy had shifted into his true form the first time that thing came after you then all this could have been avoided. But, he didn't, because of you." The reaper smirked as the boy fell quiet and glanced away. "And still, after all that, he still wanted to find a way to keep you in the dark, so to speak. Which is why I am here with you now and those two down there," waving his hand in the direction from which they just came, "probably getting slaughtered all for your pathetic self." Satisfied with his rant, Grell leaned against another tree and yawned.

Ciel slumped to the ground and placed his head in his hands, _Sebastian did all this to keep me from finding out what he looks like as an actual demon? What the hell? _He fumed inwardly, _I'm a demon too. I'm going to find out sooner or later what that looks like, right? _A thought suddenly occurred, _But what if I don't have a demon form? _Pieces began to fall into place in Ciel's mind as he mulled, _He never wants me to see a true demon form because I don't have to. That has to be it or why else would Sebastian go through all this trouble for something that is inevitable? _Ciel raised his head and lifted his hand up to view it. It looked just the same as it did when he was human, but he wasn't human anymore. Granted he was a bit stronger than he was 200 years ago, but nowhere near as strong as Sebastian. He could smell a soul and it made him salivate, but he also slept, which was something demons didn't do. Ciel cocked his head to the side, frantically searching his for an explanation in his head.

Looking back over his shoulder in the direction of the mausoleum, Ciel frowned, _this entire thing might get him and Sierra killed, _he scowled, _and all because of me and what I am now. I might get them killed. _The realization dawned on the boy as he listened to the sounds underground of the fight that was taking place. The one for his life. The only question now was, who was going to win?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Black Holes and Revelations

Sebastian shook his head while watching Grell flee with Ciel, kicking and screaming in the reaper's arms, down the corridor. The vicious way his young master beat against the demon's accomplice made Sebastian smile slightly. Never a dull moment when it came to Ciel Phantomhive.

Turning his attention now to the fight that was taking place a few yards away, the demon watched as an angel took her sweet vengeance upon a Soldier of Hell. Sierra's kicks and punches were landing with deadly accuracy from the split second advantage she had gained while the soldier was previously distracted with flinging Sebastian's body across the room like a rag doll. She flew and twirled about more like a ballerina than a warrior, as each if thrust and lunge were part of some expertly choreographed dance and not a battle to the death. Sebastian watched in amusement.

The soldier grunted as Sierra slammed the heel of her black boot into his midsection and then quickly regaining her balance to spin around her fist into a backhanded punch to his jaw. The soldier stumbled back a few steps before and faced the angel who also paused to catch her breath. Both of them breathed heavily and glared at each other. Blood trickled down the side of the angel's face from an unfortunate blow the soldier had given earlier, but he also was bleeding from a large gash across his chest.

Noticing the pause, Sebastian took a step forward from the other side of the room. "Now, now, Sierra, "he cooed and both pairs of eyes turned to his approach, "it's not polite to keep all the fun for yourself. You should learn how to share." The air around Sebastian's body began to swirl slightly, becoming less transparent and more smokey.

Sierra smirked and took a few steps back from her opponent, who now seemed completely concentrated on the new threat walking towards them. Do it, Sebastian, she condoned, show him just how evil and terrifying a demon you can be.

The soldier sneered as he turned around to face his new attacker. "Are you sure you want to go for another round, Michaelis? Was gutting you the first time not enough?" he growled and lumbered over so that they both stood only a few feet apart.

The air around Sebastian continued to darken until the only thing visible were glowing magenta eyes and bright white fangs. The entire mist seemed to move with the demon's body before beginning to dissipate and his true form started to reveal itself.

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, the sound of pointed heels echoed through the room as Sebastian slowly strode towards his target. "You know," he calmly stated in a dark, raspy voice, "I do not like it when others touch my things." Through the black wisps of air was a pair of magnificent black feathered wings that stretched themselves as if working out the kinks of being kept cooped up for too long. "And I certainly don't appreciate being cut open like some pathetic human and having a perfectly good outfit ruined in the process." Waving a hand across his body, lethal black talons protruded from Sebastian's fingertips where his black manicured nails used to be, but the most disturbing feature about his true form wasn't any of these things. It was as sadistic smile that spread across the once beautiful face making it look freakishly distorted.

Taking another step forward, Sebastian was now only inches away from the soldier and looking him straight in the eyes. The soldier let out a long hot breath, sounding very annoyed.

"So what do you plan to do about it this time?" the soldier challenged, closing the distance between them and bumping his chest against Sebastian's. "Do you really think that you will win this fight? There's a war coming, you know, and Leviathan will not just stop with sending me. He will come after the half-breed again and no one can stop him. Not you or that stupid angel." He let out an evil laugh, but was cut off abruptly when Sebastian's claw-like hand wrapped around the soldier's throat and suspended him in the air with one arm.

The soldier kicked wildly as his boots no longer touched the ground and his claws ripped at Sebastian's fingers in a weak attempt to loosen his grip. Snarling, he glared down at the demon who wore a delighted expression on his face. Eyes glowing fiercely, Sebastian titled his head up to reach out a long serpent like tongue and lick the side of the soldier's face lightly.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, "No. We won't be able to stop Him from going after Ciel again. In that way you are correct." His voice was monotone and void of all emotion as he affirmed the previous statement, "However, her God might have something to say about who lays a hand on Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian's gaze flicked over to Sierra and the soldier's followed. The angel stood there nodding and smiling in agreement, clutching a volume in her hands.

Opening the book, Sierra began to read, "Article 47, Section 7, A demon that is not created through the means in which all other demons are made may not be considered a full-fledged demon. If however, if it ever comes to pass that a human is transformed to a demon state against his will, that being shall be neither the property of Heaven or Hell and will be given the choice of which side to stand next to during the Armageddon. This is only possible because the creature's soul will still be considered pure, but is contained in an impure body, and therefore, will forever be in limbo between Heaven and Hell. Such is this agreed upon by both realms." Sierra snapped the ancient text shut, "So says the Hell Bible," a self-satisfied look across her face.

Tightening his fingers and eliciting a croaking sound from the soldier's windpipe, "So, you see, He had no right to send anyone of his minions after Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian crooned, "But I bet He already knew that; just that He didn't think anyone else would find out." The soldier growled at the demon. "Now, I'm going to tell you what you're going to do next." Sebastian whispered, smiling viciously at his struggling prey.

Sierra moved closer and tossed the volume in front of the demon's feet. Glaring at the soldier, she turned around, glancing at Sebastian as she walked past and shivered at the horrific sight of him and understood now exactly why he didn't want Ciel to see him like this. The sadistic power that rolled over Sebastian's body in waves would haunt her dreams for the rest of eternity if she actually had to sleep.

Sebastian gave her a quick nod before dropping the soldier down on the ground. He landed with a grunt and picked up the Hell Bible before standing upright to glare at the demon in front of him.

Continuing in a smooth, deadly tone, "You will go to Leviathan and give Him the Hell Bible. You are going to tell Him that it is now common knowledge that Ciel Phantomhive is untouchable to Him and if He disregards this information that he will have to answer to Heaven next time." Sebastian instructed the soldier, "Ciel Phantomhive will remain neutral until he decides which side to align with for the final battle. Is this understood?" the demon stood back and waited for an answer.

The solider looked up and sneered, "During the end of days, I will make it my personal goal to rip you apart piece by piece, Michaelis. But first I will devour that half-breed you are so devoted to while I let you watch, broken and bleeding."

Sebastian grinned even wider, his eyes glowing ever brighter and growled, "I look forward to it." He turned slightly in what appeared to be a move to leave, but at the last second, the demon whirled back, extending his sharp claws and slicing through the soldier's jugular. Thick black blood poured forth as the soldier clutched at the wound and dropped to his knees.

Walking away now, Sebastian smirked, "Just something to remember me by, until we meet again." Sebastian's true form began to fade with each step he took toward Sierra, who was now waiting at by the corridor opening. Bit by bit, the darkness disappeared and by the time the demon reached the angle the only evidence left of it were a few wisps of black mist.

Sierra looked up at the familiar face with crimson eyes and smiled. Her now silver orbs searched Sebastian's eyes for any remnants of the evil she had just witnessed, but could find nothing, but contentment and a hint of amusement in them. _How he finds this to be amusing, I will never know, _she rolled her eyes inwardly. Sebastian gripped her hand as they walked out the corridor, leaving behind a gasping soldier and out to find Ciel.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sebastian and Sierra sat next to each other at the top of a grassy hill overlooking the village; staring at the horizon to see the sunrise. Ciel was spread over both their extended legs, his head lying in the angel's lap as he slumbered. Sierra stroked his head, running her fingers through Ciel's soft hair and smiled softly, but that quickly faded as nagging thoughts ran through her mind.

"Sebastian?" Sierra asked and he turned to look her direction, "what will happen now? To Ciel, I mean?" Her silver eyes were clouded with worry. They had found a way to keep Ciel out of danger for now, but there was still no way to know what would happen to him not being a full-fledged demon.

Sebastian looked away to focus on the rising sun, "He will continue his life as demon." shrugging his shoulders, "And as time passes, we will deal with things as they make themselves known." The demon gazed back at the angle, the same worried look in his ruby eyes.

Ciel shifted in their laps, making himself more comfortable. Both beings looked down and smiled softly at the boy, the reason that had brought good and evil together to fight for a singular purpose; him.

"Which side do you think he will choose?" Sierra asked seriously, locking eyes with the demon again. "During the end of days, will he be on the side of Heaven or Hell? We already know where yours and my allegiance lies, but for Ciel, he can truly decide to go either way."

Sebastian chuckled and looked back at the rising sun, the angel's eyes followed. "That I cannot say, but I if there's one thing I know for sure, when it comes to Ciel Phantomhive, he never ceases to surprise me."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So, that's it ladies and gentleman, Black Butler, New Life has come to a close. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update the final chapter. I knew how I wanted the story to end, but wasn't quite sure how I was going to get it there. So it took me a while to figure out all the pieces and then put them all together, but once I had everything in place, the story practically wrote itself. _

_You might be wondering what happens next since the ending is sort of left open and all I can tell you is that 'I don't know'. I'm not quite ready to put all the characters to bed, but I'm not sure where I would want them to go from here. I guess it depends if people really want to read anymore of their adventures, but I do have a few plot lines swirling through my mind now so you never know. __Feel free to ask any questions about the story and I will do my best to answer them. Since I know that just because something makes sense in my head doesn't mean that it will in anybody else's. _

_Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
